En Primera Fila
by Aline95
Summary: Dicen que cuando alguien muere nunca se va, siempre se que queda con nosotros, si esto fuera verdad... ¿Cómo verían nuestros queridos difuntos nuestra historia? Historia de Remus Lupin y Tonks desde el punto de vista de algunos fantasmas.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologo

Bueno, este es mi primer Fanfic después de 4 años sin escribir nada, y también es mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter, así que espero que les guste.

* * *

" _-¡NOOO! ¡CEDRIC! ¡NO! ¡CORRE! – Harry gritaba desesperadamente hacia el rostro del joven de Hufflepuff, sin embargo este no parecía escucharlo, era como si Harry fuera invisible, y nuevamente Harry presenció como el cuerpo de Diggory se elevaba por los aires envuelto en una luz verde aterrizando bruscamente en el suelo, con los ojos vacíos, sin vida que parecían mirarlo fijamente."_

Con un grito ahogado Harry Potter despertó entre las sábanas de su cama, en Privet Drive no. 4 a las 11:30 de la noche. Miró a su alrededor y lentamente se volvió a acostar fijando la vista en el retrato de sus padres, que le devolvían la mirada sonrientes, bailando un vals inaudible entre hojas otoñales, y con esa imagen volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejándose envolver por un sueño profundo y esta vez, sin rostros de fantasmas.

 _\- Creo que eso fue todo por esta noche –_ dijo James Potter mientras observaba a su hijo recostado.

 _\- Si, yo igual lo creo –_ afirmó su esposa Lilly Potter, quien también se encontraba con la mirada fija en Harry mientras el brazo de James la rodeaba por la cintura.

 _\- Vamos –_ dijo este _\- quiero volver a visitarlos ._

 _\- Nunca pude y nunca podré separarlos verdad_ – dijo Lilly poniendo los ojos en blanco y fingiendo fastidio.

 _\- Nos amabas juntos y lo sabes –_ dijo su marido, orgulloso. Ella solo rió, tomo su mano y cerró los ojos dejando que James la guiara, al abrirlos de nuevo se encontró con un escenario muy lúgubre, nada que ver con la habitación de Harry, era un pasillo largo, con mucho polvo y telarañas y una horrenda pierna de trol como paragüero.

 _\- Juro que algún día alguien se va a caer con ese paragüero –_ comentó Lilly.

 _\- Sin mencionar que está horrible –_ respondió James.

Lo curioso de transportarse como fantasma, espíritu, o como gusten llamarle, era que era exactamente como aparecían en vida, solo que sin la sensación del tirón en la boca del estómago y los mareos.

Caminaron hacia la librería, donde estaban seguros que estarían los dos restantes Merodeadores, Peter ya no contaba, el Peter Pettigrew - Colagustano- que había sido su amigo, murió hacía ya mucho tiempo. Ahora solo quedaba una asquerosa rata traidora y asesina que vivía en el cuerpo de una pobre excusa de hombre.

Al llegar a la biblioteca se encontraron con una escena muy familiar; un licántropo llamado Remus John Lupin se encontraba sumergido en lo que sea que le estuvieran contando las páginas de un libro que sostenía delicadamente y cerca de él se encontraba desparramado en un lago sillón el primogénito y heredero de la noble y ancestral casa en la que se encontraban. Sirius Orion Black tenia la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo mientras jugaba con su cabello largo y ondulado.

\- _Remus leyendo y Sirius haciendo absolutamente nada, ¿por qué no me sorprende?_ \- Comentó Lilly en mofa, con una sonrisa afectuosa.

\- _¡Oye!_ – respondió James con fingida indignación – _ser hermosamente apuesto también te deja exhausto -_

Finalmente Sirius se levantó de su lugar y anunció.

\- Bueno Moony, no es porque esto no sea divertido, pero creo que iré a la cama – dijo mientras bostezaba y se estiraba.

\- Muy bien Canuto, descansa – dijo Remus apenas apartando la mirada de su libro.

Black puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada más, solo se despidió haciendo un movimiento con la mano mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Caminó por el oscuro pasillo, solo iluminado con la luz de su varita, subió las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto pasando por puertas y pinturas. Sirius llevaba poco tiempo viviendo con Remus en la noble y ancestral Casa Black y, claro está, no era fácil volver a vivir en una casa que tan malos recuerdos le traía así que trataba de ignorarlos todos, pero al pasar por una habitación en particular fue casi imposible no sentir un nudo en la garganta, así que volteó de cara a una puerta con la placa - Regulus Arcturus Black- . Abrió la puerta lentamente y al ver la escena enfrente de él lo invadió un revoltijo de sentimientos nostalgia, culpa, cariño, coraje.

Regulus, su hermano pequeño con que había compartido tantas cosas había muerto hace ya muchos años. Él y su prima Andrómeda habían hecho que su infancia también tuviera momentos felices, eso fue claro, hasta que el pequeño Regulus empezó a crecer rodeado de las venenosas palabras de su madre y de la insistencia de su familia en que se convirtiera en Mortifago.

Toda la familia había estado tan orgullosa del menor de los Black que se convirtió en el hijo perfecto, aunque cuando Sirius se enteró de que aquel pequeño niño que lo había seguido a todos lados cuando crecían a partir de ese momento sería su enemigo, fue una de los dolores más grandes que había sentido que aún después de tantos años seguía doliendo un poco ya que él sabia que Regulus en el fondo no era como los otros Black.

Sirius entro en el cuarto y se sentó en la cama, se puso a observar a su alrededor y no le sorprendió ver banderines de Slytherin pegados en las paredes, algunas fotos de Regulus con sus amigos en el colegio y también fotos y posters de equipos de Quidditch igual estaban ahí, pero lo que le sorprendió a Sirius fue que entre todas las fotos estaba una fotografía de ellos, fue la última foto que se tomaron juntos. Sirius recordaba muy bien ese día; era el día en que Sirius iba a ir por primera vez a Hogwarts, sus padres les habían tomado esa foto en el anden 9 ¾ , estaban todos muy emocionados, por un lado Sirius por salirse de su casa y estar todo un año lejos de sus padres aprendiendo magia y por el otro lado sus padres porque su pequeño primogénito al fin iba a quedar en Slytherin para seguir la tradición familiar, el único que no estaba tan feliz era Regulus, ya que su hermano mayor que jugaba con él y lo cuidaba incluso de sus mismos padres se iba por todo un año y lo iba a poder ver hasta navidad… o eso creía él. Ahora que Sirius miraba detenidamente la foto aunque los dos le sonreían elegante y orgullosamente, pudo notar como los ojos de su hermanito estaban rojizos de que estaba a punto de llorar porque su hermano mayor se iba y ya no habría nadie con quién jugar o molestar o quien lo defendiera cuando accidentalmente rompía algo o hacía una travesura y también porque a Regulus aún le faltaban dos largos años para recibir su carta.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar a su hermano menor y pensar en que habrá sido de él, como había muerto, si se arrepintió, si pensó en él tanto como él pensó en Reg… pero por ese día había sido suficiente emoción, así que guardó la foto en su bolsillo y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero cuando cruzaba el umbral de la puerta sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, volteo otra vez hacia el cuarto, pero al no ver nada le hecho la culpa al cansancio y se fue a dormir.

Lo que Sirius no sospechaba era que un joven de 18 años con cabello corto y negro, tez blanca y ojos grises lo miraba con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro.

* * *

Gracias por leer! por favor dejen Reviews! *-*

A.T.


	2. Chapter 2 - Perdón

Bueno, este es mi primer Fanfic después de 4 años sin escribir nada, y también es mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter, así que espero que les guste.

Gracias Sisa Lupin por tu review :3

D: No me pertenece Harry Potter… tristemente

* * *

Capítulo 2: Perdon.

Remus se encontraba en la misma posición en la que lo dejó Sirius, solo que su mente no se encontraba más en el libro que reposaba en su regazo, ahora la mirada del licántropo estaba fija en el fuego de la chimenea y su mente en el pasado.

James y Lily sintieron un cosquilleo a la altura del pecho al cual ya estaban acostumbrados, (verán, cuando la gente recuerda a sus seres queridos y piensa en ellos también ellos lo sienten y recuerdan lo que nosotros recordamos de ellos) así que James dibujó una sonrisa cuando Moony le recordó la vez que Sirius y él le habían rogado que le enseñara un poco de herbología para poder impresionar a Evans en la clase y Sirius para poder impresionar a una chica de Ravenclaw… cosa que no resultó nada bien para los dos ya que James terminó con una marca roja en la cara del libro que la pelirroja le había estampado en la cara y Sirius enfrentándose con el novio golpeador de Quidditch de la chica en cuestión.

O aquella vez que Sirius en forma de perro se puso a perseguir a un gato… y era McGonagall. Esa fue la vez que los habían descubierto, pero gracias a Dumbledore nada había salido a la luz.

También recordó cuando Lily y James se pelearon por ver quién se quedaba con Remus en su respectivo equipo de pociones, ya que sin él Sirius, James y Peter estarían perdidos, y al final, Remus terminó ayudándolos y gracias a él pasaron claro que se llevaron una regañiza por parte de Lily, pero valió la pena.

Peter… pensar en él hizo que la sonrisa se borrara de su rostro, cerro los ojos e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose caer por completo en el sillón. Aún dolía el recordar que un día tuvo a sus 4 mejores amigos y al primer Merodeador de la Segunda Generación (como Prongs y Padfoot decidieron llamarlo) y al día siguiente… nadie. Lloró la pérdida de James, Lily y Peter, la traición de Sirius y el no poder estar cerca de Harry.

Había recuperado a Sirius y eso había sido una gran alegría para él, pero ahora le preocupaba el que estuviera encerrado, sabía que su amigo era impaciente y lo mucho que le costaba no salir a buscar a Harry.

Voldemort había regresado, se iba a volver a abrir la Orden del Fénix, probablemente se avecinaba otra guerra, todo estaba mal.

De pronto, como si alguien lo hubiera tocado sintió un poco de paz, recordando a sus fallecidos amigos pero con nostalgia y amor, no con dolor y tristeza.

Lily retiró su mano del hombro de Remus cuando vio que los pensamientos y los sentimientos de éste se calmaban e intercambió una mirada triste junto con James.

Lupin decidió que era suficiente, así que se levanto y sin querer dar un pensamiento más, se fue a dormir.

La casa estaba en silencio… casi.

 _-¿Crees que esté aquí?-_ preguntó Lily

 _-Tiene que, no creo que haya alguien más a quien quiera visitar-_ contestó James.

 _-De hecho si tengo-_ dijo de pronto una voz entrando a la habitación. Regulus Black, un apuesto joven de 18 años ex Mortifago, se acercó a ellos, sin embargo no los miraba a la cara, mantenía la vista clavada al piso.

Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo.

 _-Te recuerdo cuando eras pequeño_ \- dijo de pronto James, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, después de todo era el hermanito de su mejor amigo.

 _-Yo igual los recuerdo a ustedes_ \- Contestó cortésmente el joven con una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de otros segundos de incomodo silencio, Lily habló.

 _-Puedes mirarnos a los ojos Regulus, no sentimos odio hacia a ti-_

El más joven de los Black alzo la mirada un poco vacilante.

 _-¿Cómo?-_

- _Tu no nos mataste ¿o si?_

-¡ _Pero trabajé para él, lo seguí, tengo la marca que me seguirá toda la eternidad!_ \- pausó – _no vieron a su hijo crecer por gente como yo_ \- terminó apenas en un susurro, volviendo a bajar la mirada.

Lily se acercó a él y puso su mano en su barbilla para que la volviera a mirar. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron los Potter se dieron cuenta de algo… era solo un niño de 18 años con un sentimiento de arrepentimiento y culpa que lo carcomía por dentro.

- _Escúchame Regulus-_ dijo James – _todos cometemos errores, el nuestro fue confiar en Peter, él nos traicionó, el se dijo nuestro amigo durante 10 años y luego nos vendió. Tu moriste por salvar a tu elfo y porque te diste cuenta de las atrocidades de Voldemort. Fuiste engañado igual que nosotros. Regulus, no hay nada que perdonar por nuestra parte._

 _-Ustedes si que son geniales ¿no?-_ dijo al fin con una sonrisa el muchacho.

- _¡Pero claro jovencito! Estás hablando con uno de los merodeadores-_ dijo James triunfante.

- _Bueno, aún falta bastante para que alguien de nuestros chicos despierte, ¿por qué no platicamos un rato Regulus?_ -

- _Reg, por favor… Solo Sirius me llamaba así, mis amigos decían que los diminutivos era una deshonra para mi nombre-_ dijo tímidamente.

\- _Muy bien Regy-Boy, ya pasamos las formalidades_ – dijo alegre James.

Lily se acercó a Regulus y puso su mano en su mejilla cariñosamente. Hablaron toda la noche y aunque en vida no tuvo nada que ver con ellos, se sintió mejor, sintió que alguien, aun que sea alguien al fin lo había perdonado.

* * *

Siempre pensé que la vida había sido injusta con Regulus, me cae bien :)

Por favor dejen Reviews!

A.T.


	3. Chapter 3 - Nymphadora Tonks

**N/A:** Bueno este capítulo es un poco más largo, gracias Sisa Lupin por seguir dejando reviews y Catalina306 por empezar a seguir la historia :3.

 **D:** HP no me pertenece ... obviamente :(

* * *

Capítulo 3: Nymphadora Tonks

Todo estaba muy bien, el día había pasado bastante tranquilo. Se había levantado, bañado, arreglado con su túnica de Auror recién graduada de la academia, había cambiado 8 veces su cabello, se apareció y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había caído en un charco de agua, llegó al Ministerio de magia saludó a sus compañeros Dawlish, Proudfoot, Savage y Kingsley Shacklebolt quien esta a cargo de ella por ser la más joven del pequeño equipo y con quien ha formado una creciente amistad y por supuesto pasó a hacer un saludo formal a su jefe Rufus Scrimgeour, quien nuevamente la amonestó por traer el cabello rosa chicle, y le pidió que escogiera un tono más "normal", así que poniendo cara de concentración, su cabello cambió a ser negro y ondulado hasta la cintura y dejó los ojos grises característicos de la descendencia Black.

Pasando todo esto se sentó en su escritorio a llenar formatos y ordenar documentos, sellar, engrapar, perforar, hacer notas de recordatorios, hacer dibujitos en las esquinas de las hojas inservibles, seguir leyendo, hacer avioncitos de papel, reírse por algo que recodó, seguir archivando… en fin, tal vez esto de ser auror no era lo que ella esperaba al principio pero bueno, Nymphadora Tonks era conocida por ser alegre, extrovertida, divertida y por ser una de las pocas personas en el mundo que podía molestar a Ojo-loco Moody, su mentor, y no morir en el intento.

Cuando se acercaba la hora del almuerzo Kingsley entró al cubículo de Tonks.

-¿Divertida?- preguntó entretenido mientras miraba el piso con varios aviones de papel.

-Como no tienes idea- contestó ella levantando la cara hacia él y dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Ya veo, ¿tienes planes para el almuerzo?-

-Nop, para nada, ¿qué me vas a invitar?

-¡Ja! Nada, sueña. Solo quiero presentarte a un amigo mío- dijo el mago de color misteriosamente.

-uuy suena interesante, pues vamos entonces.

Salieron del ministerio y caminaron un par de cuadras y entraron a un pequeño café, pidieron su comida y se sentaron a esperar al amigo de Kingsley.

Finalmente se acercó a su mesa un hombre no muy alto, de cabello naranja, ojos verdes y con un rostro amable y dulce.

-Disculpen la demora- Dijo apresuradamente Arthur Weasley mientras tomaba asiento junto a Kingsley.

-No hay problema Arthur, déjame presentarte a Nymph-

\- ¡Nymphadora Tonks! ¡Claro! – Interrumpió el Señor Weasley

\- Un placer volver a verlo Señor Weasley- contesto tímidamente Tonks con una de sus sonrisas ganarse-a-los-padres-de-sus-amigos.

-Emm… me perdí- comento confundido Kingsley al ver el intercambio entre ellos.

-Tonks fue amiga de Bill y Charlie, mis hijos mayores mientras iban en Hogwarts- aclaro Weasley- y por favor Tonks, llámame Arthur, ya no estamos para tantas formalidades.

Ella solo contesto con un "esta bien" y continuaron comiendo en silencio, aunque Tonks sabía que había algo que no cuadraba ya que los dos magos mayores estaban intercambiando miradas entre ellos.

-Tonks necesitamos hablar contigo- dijo de pronto Kingsley.

"Ya decía yo" pensó Tonks. Vio como Arthur sacaba su varita y disimuladamente ponía un hechizo silenciador alrededor de ellos.

-Emm, ¿si?- pregunto.

Arthur y Kingsley intercambiaron otra mirada antes de verla con expresiones totalmente serias.

Entonces Arthur preguntó – sabemos que estás relacionada con Sirius Black, es tu primo ¿cierto?.

-De hecho es mi tío, pero ¿él que tiene que ver?

-¿Qué piensas de él?- dijo Kingsley haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta.

-Pues … emm… esto es… como decirlo..emm …este…-

-¿Qué piensas? ¿culpable o inocente? – Dijo Arthur tomando un poco el control de la situación. Tonks se quedó callada durante unos segundos, mirando las expresiones severas de ambos hombres sentados frente a ella, se sentía otra vez en el colegio a punto de ser castigada por sus maestros, esperando a que confesara quien había hechizado el cabello de Snape para que fuera rosa.

-Esta bien, está bien- suspiró- yo lo quería mucho desde que era niña, tengo muy lindos recuerdos de él y si me preguntan sobre su inocencia, realmente no se que decirles, solo sé que mi madre lloró mucho cuando fue encerrado y hasta la fecha ella y mi padre piensan que Sirius es inocente, y yo no tengo motivos por no creer en mis padres así que… -

Arthur y Kingsley una vez más, volvieron a intercambiar una mirada satisfecha, los dos con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ahora- dijo Kingsley, volviendo a tomar su expresión seria- ¿Qué piensas de Potter? ¿crees que él y Dumbledore son mentirosos como dice Fudge?

Tonks callo por un momento… otra vez.

-No creo que tengan motivos para mentir, no se si metería mis manos al fuego por Potter, pero sé que Dumbledore no mentiría en un tema como este- declaró al fin, segura de su respuesta.

Los magos intercambiaron, una vez más, otra mirada. "Merlín, que tienen con su contacto visual… creo que mejor los dejo solos".

-¿Tienes planes para hoy en la noche?- preguntó Kingsley ahora más entusiasta.

-Si, creo que seré interrogada otra vez por ustedes, al parecer- contesto Nymphadora.

-Disculpa, pero ralamente necesitábamos saber tu opinión.

-Déjame adivinar, no pregunto hasta en la noche-

Los dos hombres asintieron con la cabeza.

Después de pensarlo un momento Tonks se puso de pie y soltando un suspiro dijo:

-Bueno, es hora de regresar al trabajo, y solamente porque confío en ustedes voy a dejar que me lleven a donde quieran… así que… ¿donde los veo?-

-Te esperaré a fuera de este café a la hora de tu salida- dijo Kingsley, y sin más la joven se despidió y regresó a su oficina.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, llamó a su lechuza Nix, una pequeña lechuza blanca, y anotó rápidamente en un papel:

"Moody

Esta noche saldré a cenar con uno de mis compañeros, me va a presentar a sus amigos, pero tengo un poco de temor, no se que ponerme para saber que es la mejor impresión que les pueda dar, ¿algún consejo?.

N.T."

Mandó a Nix a buscar a Moody y no pasó mucho tiempo para que la lechuza volviera.

"Nymphadora,

Creo que debes confiar en tus instintos de vestir, estoy seguro de que todo va a salir bien, es un buen muchacho y estoy seguro de que sus amigos igual.

A.M."

Tonks sintió dos cosas:

1.- frustración: ¡¿"instintos de vestir"?! Tendría que volver a hablar con Ojo-loco sobre sus mensajes en código, ya que si la carta se confiscara se metería en problemas, porque ¿quién en su sano juicio le pediría consejos de moda a Ojo-loco Moody?

2.- Alivio: no es que no confiara en Kingsley, o que pensara mas de Arthur, pero siempre hay que estar prevenidos… cuatro años siendo la última estudiante y la protegida de Alastor Moody tuvo que haberle dejado un poco de la paranoia del viejo auror.

3.- Curiosidad: ¿Cómo sabía Moody de quién estaba hablando? "humm... probablemente también este implicado.

Lo que restó del día Tonks ya no se pudo concentrar, solo se ponía más y más nerviosa con lo que pasaría esa noche, ¿y si había cometido una imprudencia al aceptar tan rápido? ¿por qué le preguntaron por Sirius? ¿la creerán cómplice de Sirius y de los Black? ¿De Potter?¿De Dumbledore?

Al fin llegó la hora, Tonks caminaba por las calles, con las manos en los bolsillos un poco más nerviosa pero al ver a Kingsley parado esperándola con una sonrisa que ella conocía bien ya que era la única amiga del mago dentro del Ministerio, decidió simplemente confiar en su amigo.

Él extendió su brazo para que ella lo tomara y así pudieran aparecer. Sintió un tirón en la boca del estómago y cuando se dio cuenta, estaban los dos parados en un callejón oscuro.

-Sígueme- ordenó quedamente él y ella le obedeció.

Cuando llegaron a una esquina Shacklebolt se detuvo, sacó un papel de su bolsillo y le dijo:

-Ahora quiero que te aprendas esto de memoria, pero no lo digas.

"¿No. 12 Grimmauld Place? Emm… ok… No. 12 Grimmauld Place"

Siguieron caminando por la calle hasta que Kingley se detuvo nuevamente y le dijo quedamente:

\- Cierra los ojos y piensa en la dirección.

Cerró los ojos y pensó claramente "No. 12 Grimmauld Place", cuando los abrió ante ella se encontró la noble y ancestral casa Black.

-Wow… que miedo- comentó

-Si, lo se- dijo Kingsley soltando una pequeña risa- ahora entra, pero ten cuidado, no queremos que nada despierte- terminó comenzando a caminar hacia la casa ignorando a Tonks que dijo alarmada.

-¿Despertar? ¿Que? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Shacklebolt!- dijo apresurando el paso detrás de su amigo.

Kingsley paso primero y detrás de él Nymphadora, quien vio el pasillo lleno de polvo y escuchó unas voces que no reconocía, vio un par de cabezas que se asomaban desde el fondo del pasillo y miraban en dirección a ellos.

"Será ese… no, no creo… ¿Siriu-" sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando mágicamente apareció un horrendo paragüero de pierna de trol entre sus pies haciendo que cayera al piso con un estruendo y provocando los gritos ensordecedores de Walburga Black.

Al final del pasillo estaban paradas tres personas que presenciaron todo y aunque los demás no podían verlos y escucharlos Lily Potter dijo… bueno gritó:

 _-¡Lo dije! ¡Alguien tenía que tropezar con esa cosa!-_

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero les haya gustado, ahora no participaron fantasmas en la historia porque Tonks afortunadamente no ha perdido a nadie y bueno, había que presentarla, pero para el próximo capítulo ya tendrán más participación, promesa :D

Ahora estoy actualizando rápido porque no hay tareas que hacer, el problema será la próxima semana jeje, así que les pediré que tengan paciencia, aunque haré lo posible por actualizar rápido.

Dejen RR! por favor! y si no... pues gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4 - Remus John Lupin

Hey! disculpen la tardanza, ya estoy en finales del curso escolar y he estado como loca.

Gracias SisaLupin por dejar review :3

Discalimer: ño.

* * *

Capitulo 4 - Remus John Lupin

"¡CERDOS! ¡CANALLAS! ¡SUBPRODUCTOS DE LA INMUNDICIA Y DE LA COCHAMBRE!

¡MESTIZOS! ¡MUTANTES! ¡MONSTRUOS! ¡ESCORIA DE MI ESTIRPE! ¡LARGO DE LA CASA DE MIS PA-"

-¡CALLATE VIEJA ARPÍA!- Gritó un hombre un poco flaco, pero de rostro bastante apuesto, quien Tonks reconoció como Sirius Black, mientras cerraba las cortinas para tapar el retrato de Walburga Black ayudado por un hombre alto, de cabello castaño muy claro, con aspecto cansado y enfermo y con ojos ámbar que la miraban con curiosidad… espera…

Fue ante este pensamiento que Tonks se dio cuenta de que los tres hombres tenían sus manos extendidas para ayudarla y la miraban con preocupación y un poco de entretenimiento ya que seguía tirada en el suelo. Se paró con la ayuda de la mano de Kingsley, ya que era la más confiable tratando de esconder su sonrojo y fallando estrepitosamente ya que su cabello se tiñó de rojo por unos instantes hasta que lo volvió a convertir en rosa chicle.

Los cuatro se quedaron en un silencio incómodo, cuando de pronto Kingsley dijo.

-Tonks, creo que ya conoces a tu tío, Sirius Black. Sirius…-

-Nymohador- empezó el aludido.

-¡Es Tonks!- dijo la susodicha precipitadamente, para luego arrepentirse y decir- disculpa, es que no me gusta mi nombre.

Sirius entonces soltó su característica risa como de ladrido – Si, lo recuerdo muy bien, tu cara y tu cabello se ponían rojos cuando tu madre te llamaba así- dijo, recordando a su querida prima. -Tonks, se que es difícil esto, pero tienes que saber que soy inocente, puedes darme varitaserum, te juro que yo no traicioné a mis amigos- dijo esperanzado de que su sobrina le creyera, a veces si es necesario tener a alguien de la familia.

-Te creo – dijo Tonks, con voz firme pero suave – mis padres jamás creyeron que fueras culpable y mi madre sufrió muchísimo cuando te llevaron. No tengo motivos para creer que ellos mienten, y si Kingsley y Moody también confían en ti, no me cabe ninguna duda.

-Eres muy confiadada- dijo Sirus un media sonrisa.

-Se confiar en determinada gente – corrigió Tonks con una sonrisa – llámalo defecto o virtud.

-En estos momentos es un bendición, adorada sobrina- dijo riendo Sirius mientras la envolvía en un abrazo, al principio un tanto incómodo para ella, ya que no era fácil abrazar a alguien no habías visto en 13 años y que el mundo mágico entero cree que es un fugitivo, pero al pensar en Azcaban, pensó también en los horrores que debió haber sufrido su tío así que poco a poco levantó sus brazos depositándolos en la espalda de Sirius, devolviéndole el abrazo. Ante este acto los tres hombre parecieron relajarse, al parecer temían de que ella fuera a rechazarlo. "¿por quien me toman? ¿Tía Bellatrix?"

-Es mejor que vayamos a la cocina- dijo Kingsley.

Los cuatro caminaron por el pasillo, Sirius con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tonks.

 _-Tengo una sobrina más grande que yo - comentó pensativo Regulus a los Potter – recuerdo que cuando nació mi madre estaba furiosa, dijo que aparte de sangre mestiza era un engendro de la naturaleza, y yo… a mi me daba curiosidad conocerla._

 _-¿Engendro de la naturaleza?- preguntó confundido James._

 _-Es Metamorphomaga- contesto sencillamente Reg._

 _-Eso explica el cabello- dijo Lily- me agradó la chica, me gustó que creyera en Sirius, creo que él necesita ahorita todo el amor que le puedan dar._

 _-Sin mencionar que tiene buen cuerpo, eso también- dijo Prongs, recibiendo una mirada de incredulidad y de fastidio por los otros dos - ¿Qué?_

 _-Agh- gruño Lily mientras entraba a la concina siguiendo a los cuatro vivientes para seguir la historia._

Tonks entró por la puerta por la que había entrado Kingsley y el hombre misterioso y se encontró con una escena que en cierta parte se esperaba. En una mesa larga habían varios magos y brujas sentados, reconoció a un mujer chaparrita y regordeta con el cabello rojo como Molly Weasley quien en cuanto la vio la envolvió en un abrazo

-¡Nymphadora, hija! Cuanto tiempo sin verte, me da mucho gusto que estés aquí, pero pasa siéntate, ya en poco empezará la junta, lamentablemente mi Bill y mi Charlie no pudieron estar aquí hoy, pero pronto vendrán… sobre todo Bill, fíjate que esta trabajando en Gringotts, seguro- terminó apretando los cachetes de Tonks en un acto de maternal cariño.

-Hola Señora Weasley, si será un gusto volver a ver a Charlie y a Bill- murmuró un tanto apenada, ya que había varios pares de ojos que la miraban con curiosidad. Y no era mentira lo de los hermanos Weasley, ya que tuvo muy buena relación con ellos durante sus años en Hogwarts.

-Ay niña, por favor llámame Molly- dijo cariñosamente la mujer de cabello rojo.

-Entonces por favor, llámeme Tonks- contesto con una sonrisa la chica.

Dicho esto, Tonks se acercó a Sirius quien le había indicado con un gesto que se sentara junto a él y Kingsley, y ella obedeció aceptando también la botella de cerveza de mantequilla que su tío le ofreció.

Justo enfrente de Sirius estaba el hombre de ojos claros y aspecto cansado, ahora en la luz, Tonks pudo notar como tenía cicatrices por todo el rostro y el cuello, él al sentir su mirada volteó y sus ojos se encontraron y le dedicó una sonrisa amable para luego voltear con Sirius.

-Ahem- tosió.

-¡Que grosero soy! Perdonen mis malos modales, ¿qué diría mi pobre madre?- dijo Sirius con tono dramático.

-Probablemente: cerdo, canalla, escoria de mi estirpe- contestó Tonks riendo y provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de sus dos acompañantes.

-Encantadora tu tía abuela, ¿no es así?- suspiró Canuto- Bueno, Remus, te presento a mi adorada sobrina Nymphadora Tonks, Tonksie, te presento a mi mejor amigo Remus John Lupin.

-Que hay- dijo Tonks.

-Encantado- contestó Remus.

Estrecharon manos e intercambiaron una sonrisa.

 _\- Uuuuuy, ¿vieron eso?- dijo James._

 _-Si, ese Mundungus Fletcher está tratándose de robar cosas- dijo Regulus- en serio, ya se porque los traicionan, ¡confían en todos!_

 _-No, no eso- respondió James, moviendo la mano para minimizar el asunto- la miradita que se echaron tu sobrinita y mi amiguito._

 _-Por favor, James, apenas se conocen- Dijo Lily- al menos dales oportunidad para que se conozcan mejor y luego saltamos a conjeturas, ¿si?._

 _\- Estoy seguro de que Padfoot también lo vio- comentó James haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su esposa._

-¿"Tonksie"? Hace siglos que no escuchaba que alguien me llamara así- comentó Nymphadora volviendo la mirada hacia Sirius quien paseaba una mirada curiosa entre los dos.

-13 años para ser exactos- dijo soltando una risa su tío, aunque no tuviera nada de divertido- ¡Y bien! Tonksie… ya tienes… ¿cuantos años tienes?

-Tengo 23 años- contestó sonriente.

-Wow, 23 años… como pasa el tiempo. Y ahora eres todo una Auror, cuéntame ¿Qué dijo tu madre cuando le diste la noticia?.

-Pegó el grito en el cielo y bajó a la corte de Merlín entera- dijo soltando una risita acompañada por Sirius y una sonrisa por parte del hombre llamado Remus Lupin- pero la verdad me apoyó mucho y respetó mi decisión, y se sintieron más seguros cuando se enteraron que Ojoloco me iba a entrenar.

-Así que es ex alumna de Moody- dijo con interés Sirius.

-Sip- contestó orgullosa Tonks.

-Y es su protegida por cierto- intervino Kingsley, quien había escuchado parte de la conversación y sabiendo que hablando de los logros de Tonks la lograría sonrojar… lo cual si consiguió- además se graduó con honores, de hecho es la más joven del departamento que tiene su cubículo, sus compañeros los dejaron al cuidado de otros Aurores siendo sus asistentes-después de tomar una pausa dijo-pero eso no es lo mejor, deberías verla molestar a Ojoloco, dicen que hizo un pacto con magia oscura para no morir en el intento- terminó diciendo como si se tratara del secreto para saber la cura de la inmortalidad.

-Ay por favor, no es para tanto – Dijo una roja Tonks, desde su nariz hasta las puntas de su cabello, mientras los tres hombres se reían.- Además se supone que yo estoy también en tu cuidado, ahora eres mi niñero-

-¡Hey! Más respeto, que sigo siendo tu jefe- dijo fingiendo estar indignado- Estos niños de ahora no respetan a sus mayores.

-Niñera- murmuró Tonks con los labios pegados a la boquilla de la botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Sigue así y te pongo a buscar muggles sospechosos con Proudfoot- amenazó Kingsley.

-Noooo, no lo harías-

-Pruébame- dijo desafiante su jefe, Tonks se acercó a él y mordió su brazo.

-¡Au!

-Tu me dijiste- dijo con inocencia.

La risa que soltó Sirius llenó el aula.

-Pero bueno querido tío ex – convicto, dime ¿cómo es que lograste escapar?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Arañé las puertas- dijo sencillamente. A lo que Lupin y Shacklebolt rieron y ella sintió que estaba siendo excluida de una broma… bueno, estaba siendo excluida de la broma- lo que pasa mi querida sobrina, es que soy un animago ilegal, puedo transformarme un perro, así los dementores no me identificaron.

Tonks se quedó boquiabierta unos segundos para luego exclamar - ¡Eres un maldito genio! ¿cómo no lo pensé antes?

Los tres hombres rieron y en ese momento salieron de la chimenea Dumbledore seguido de McGonagall y Snape, dando así iniciada la sesión.

Tonks, Kingsley y Sirius cambiaron totalmente sus expresiones y se concentraron en la reunión, pero Remus no. Él estaba pensando en la chica del cabello rosado, estaba agradecido con ella. No sabía nada de su vida salvo tres cosas que para él, eran importantes:

es la sobrinita de Sirius

es la protegida de Ojoloco, así que debe ser una excelente bruja.

Es tan jovial que le devolvió la sonrisa a Sirius.

Desde hace tiempo Remus no había visto a su amigo sonreír así, claro que sonreía cuando compartían una broma, pero el haber visto a su sobrina y saber que más gente lo aceptaba era algo maravilloso para él después de haber estado 12 años sabiéndose odiado por todos. Así que esa chica tenía su gratitud.

Tonks por otro lado estaba atenta a la reunión y Dumbledore empezó a presentar a todos los presentes, algunos ya eran conocidos: Alastor Moody (no pregunten como o cuando llegó, porque nadie de los presentes supo, pero ya era costumbre suya aparecer de la nada, así que tampoco estaban sorprendidos), Arthur y Molly Weasley, Mundungus Fletcher (lo había tenido que arrestar un par de veces por vender objetos robados), Severus Snape, McGonagall, Hagrid, Kingsley, Sirius y Remus John Lupin.

Y supo los nombres de rostros nuevos como: Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance y Hestia Jones.

Dumbledore la presentó como "Nymphadora Tonks hasta ahora la integrante más joven de la Orden, cosa que es buena ya que necesitamos toda la vida y jovialidad posible. Bienvenida señorita Tonks."

Terminando la reunión, Tonks se acercó a Sirius para despedirse, al igual que varios de los miembros.

\- Bueno, tío fue un gusto verte de nuevo, pero me paso a retirar.

-¿Cómo?¿No te quedarás a cenar?- dijo poniendo puchero de perrito abandonado a la mitad de la calle en una tormenta.

-No, no me pongas esa cara, mañana entro a trabajar antes que todos, incluso antes que mi niñero, estoy cansada y fue un día bastante largo- dijo Tonks como si hablara con un niño pequeño.

-Tienes razón, disculpa, que te vaya bien Nymph, deja te acompaño hacia la puerta- dijo Sirius resignado y un poco triste.

 _-No lo va a conseguir- dijo Lily_

 _-Claro que si- dijo James._

 _Los dos voltearon a ver a Regulus._

 _-Yo digo que si- contesto con una sonrisa entretenida._

-Agh, esta bien, te prometo que mañana vendré a visitarte- dijo Tonks, rindiéndose.

-¿Y pasado?- Preguntó Sirius poniendo cara de esperanza exagerada, haciendo reír a Tonks.

-También pasado- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y al día siguiente?

Tonks soltó una carcajada contagiosa haciendo voltear a los demás, incluyendo a Remus a quien le arrebató una sonrisa "esa risa debe ser característica de los Black… bueno de dos Black".

-No, jueves es el día que voy a comer con mis padres, pero prometo venir a visitarte en cuanto tenga tiempo.

-¡Eres grande Tonksie!- exclamó Sirius mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la levaba dando un par de vueltas acompañadas de la risa de la chica.

 _-¿¡Cómo es que lo hace!?- Exclamo Lily._

 _-Encanto Merodeador, siempre funciona- dijo con tono arrogante James._

 _-Si no mal recuerdo, mi vida, tu tardaste 6 años para que funcionara- dijo su esposa poniendo las manos en la cintura._

 _-Okay okay, primero fueron cinco años y medio, no seis. Segundo tienes que admitir que ahora tiene un efecto bastante favorable.- dijo cruzando los brazos y dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora._

 _-Eres imposible- dijo Lily fingiendo fastidio, pero escondiendo una sonrisa._

 _Al ver el intercambio con una sonrisa, Regulus de pronto recordó a alguien y se excusó de la presencia de los Potter diciendo:_

 _-Disculpen, pero necesito dar una vuelta, a ver quien de mis amigos sigue vivo y que tantos están en Azcabán._

 _-¿Vas a estar bien?- dijo Lily sin poder evitar su lado maternal al ver la cara del joven._

 _-Si, tranquilos- aseguró Regulus sin convencer a los Potter ni a él mismo. Y con eso, se desvaneció y la pareja intercambió una mirada confundida._

De pronto se escuchó un ruido fuerte proveniente de la alacena haciendo que Sirius baja a Tonks y se encaminara hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

-Es estúpido Elfo inservible- murmuró- ¡KREATCHER! – ya no murmuró.

Tonks vio su oportunidad para hacer su retirada y despidiéndose rápidamente de todos se encaminó a la puerta de la cocina hasta que una mano la tomó del brazo.

-Espera – dijo la voz de Remus Lupin quien se acercaba a ella - te acompaño a la salida- concluyó esbozando una amable sonrisa, mientras le abría la puerta para que pasara ella primero.

Caminaron por el pasillo y Tonks pudo observar con más detenimiento el tapiz de las paredes de color verde, imitando el color de Slytherin, las lámparas antiguas llenas de telarañas, el alto techo que estaba poco iluminado haciendo que toda la estancia se hiciera aún más lúgubre y claro, esa horrible pierna de trol que una vez más decidió que iba a ser muy divertido enredarse en sus pies haciendo que trastabillara. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero lo único que sintió fueron las manos de su acompañante que la sujetaron fuertemente por los brazos, impidiendo que se cayera. Se quedaron así durante cuatro segundos antes de voltearse a ver.

-Cuidado- susurró soltándola y mirando hacia el piso.

-Si, gracias- contestó ella mirando hacia la puerta con una intensidad que parecía que ahí estaba las respuestas a todas las preguntas existenciales.

-No hay problema-

 _-¡Aww! ¡Que tiernos! ¡mira como los dos se sonrojan!- dijo James soltando una risa- y ¡Ja! Tenía razón- dijo triunfante a su esposa._

 _-¡Esto no significa nada!- contestó Lily._

Llegaron a la puerta y cuando Tonks le iba a agradecer una vez más y a despedirse fue Remus quien le ganó la palabra.

-Disculpa, Nymphadora- empezó hesitante –

-Es Tonks- dijo inmediatamente- llámame Tonks, por favor.

El hombre sonrió- Tonks, llamame Remus, por favor- la chica sonrió- Ahora, quería preguntarte… ¿si vendrás a visitar a Sirius con frecuencia?- ante la mirada confusa de la chica, siguió – lo que pasa es que, él tiende a deprimirse mucho, no le gusta estar solo y las únicas visitas que tenemos son las reuniones de la Orden, entonces, no me lo tomes a mal, pero… este yo… no quiero que se quede esperando y…-

Tonks lo miró con confusión y después con simpatía.

-Remus- dijo con una sonrisa- sí creo que es inocente, no lo voy a delatar y es mi tío, claro que lo vendré a visitar.

-Gracias- dijo un poco más tranquilo… y después apenado- disculpa si te ofendí.

Ella rió- no, no realmente-.

-Bueno, un placer conocerte Tonks- dijo extendiendo su mano, la cual ella aceptó.

-Igualmente señor Remus John Lupin- dijo ella educada y elegantemente.

Dedicándole otra dulce sonrisa salió de la casa y bajó los escalones de la entrada principal, dio la vuelta y vio que Lupin seguía con la puerta abierta "Que tal, aquí tenemos a un caballero… Perfecta combinación con Sirius, esto será divertido" y despidiéndose con la mano, desapareció.

Remus antes de cerrar la puerta entró en su campo visual la luna en cuarto creciente y su sonrisa se borró. Faltaba una semana para la luna llena.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Esa noche Tonks se fue a la cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día. El haber entrado a la Orden y en cómo su vida cambiaría después de aquel día. Estaba orgullosa de si misma, ahora pelearía por lo que pelearon sus padres años atrás, por lo que había peleado Ojoloco, ahora lucharía por su ideología, por sus creencias, por un mundo mejor. Se durmió pensando en lo que le esperaba, en las misiones, en la gente que había conocido, en Kingsley, en los Weasley, en Sirius y en Remus John Lupin.

* * *

Este capitulo fue un poco más largo, pero espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen reviews, por favor *-*

Un saludo a México, España, Austria, Alemania, Chile, Argentina, Perú, Estados Unidos, Puerto Rico y a Francia. Gracias por leer! :D

AT


	5. Chapter 5 - Tuney Evans Y Lily Evans

N/A: Hola! bueno pues aquí otro capitulo, casi no hay Remus/Tonks, pero si hay un poco de sentimentalismo. He tratado de abarcar algunos personajes secundarios, en este caso Petunia Evans.

Para hacer este capitulo me basé en lo que Petunia le dijo a Harry cuando se iban a mudar ("Ya se de lo que son capaces, ese día no solo tu perdiste a tu madre, yo perdí a mi hermana").

Gracias Sisa Lupin, Smila y uchiha-phantomihe por sus reviews, intentaré contestarles por PM pero juro que no he tenido nada de tiempo :(

Espero que disfruten el capitulo :D

D: Nada de lo conocido es mío :(

* * *

Capitulo 5 – Tuney Evans y Lily Evans

"¿Que me pasa? ¿Por qué le pregunte eso? Estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar, uno no le dice esas cosas a alguien que acaba de conocer" se maldecía Remus interiormente regresando a la cocina donde se encontraban los demás.

 _-¿Qué pasa con Remus?¿Por qué pregunta esas cosas a la chica? Eso no se le dice a alguien que acabas de conocer- decía James frustrado._

 _-Humm, tal vez…-_

 _-Tal vez… ¿cariño?._

 _-Tal vez, y se que me arrepentiré algún día de esto, pero tal vez, TAL VEZ… Tengas razón- … James tampoco entendió. – Me refiero a que a lo mejor a Remus le produjo cierto, emm, impacto la niña y al no saber que decirle, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió- finalizó Lily._

 _-Si, yo creo que tienes razón, Remus nunca fue bueno con las chicas como Padfoot y yo- dijo James pensativo._

 _-A mi me gustaba Remus, siempre fue un caballero conmigo- suspiró Lily._

 _-¿¡QUE!?-_

 _Lily soltó una carcajada y James le dio una mirada molesta._

 _-Muy simpática la señorita- masculló entre dientes, pero después sonrió, y cómo no hacerlo si le seguía encantando el sonido de su risa._

 _-Bueno, ya acabó la reunión. Hay que volver con Harry- dijo Lily, limpiándose las lágrimas y tomando la mano de James._

 _-Vamos, pues- respondió éste y se desvanecieron._

 _Regulus se encontraba en una casa extraña, era una no tan grande, pero lo suficiente como para que una familia pudiera vivir tranquilamente._

 _Lo curioso de aparecerte como fantasma era que no necesitabas pensar en el lugar, sino en la persona que quisieras ver. Y él pensó en ella._

 _Elizabeth Moore ._

 _Nadie sabía nada. Era el secreto más importante que Regulus había guardado… y del que más se arrepiente de haber guardado._

 _Lizzie era una joven que había entrado al mismo tiempo que él, aún la recuerda con su cabello ondulado con una delgada diadema, mirándolo con desdén por ser de Slytherin, por claro, ella era Ravenclaw. Una hermosa Ravenclaw que le robó el corazón desde los 12 años. A principios de su tercer año se atrevió a hablarle y a finales de ese mismo año, dieron su primer beso en la torre de astronomía, para ser descubiertos por una prefecta de Hufflepuff que si bien pudo castigarlos, solo los envió a sus dormitorios con una sonrisa tierna y sin decirle a nadie. Nunca le pudo agradecer por eso._

 _Cuando su madre se enteró de esto (cortesía de Narcisa Black) le prohibió estar con ella de nuevo, no podía siquiera mirarla, porque su familia era una traidora de la sangre, ya que su tía se había casado con un muggle y él fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacerle caso a su madre… bueno casi._

 _Mantuvieron un noviazgo secreto hasta la graduación, donde se despidió de ella._

 _Él Mortifago y ella experta en estudios muggles._

 _Terminó odiándolo y él siguió queriéndola._

 _Ahora ella entraba a la sala con una niña de unos 3 años en brazos, mientras un hombre a quien él reconocía como un chico Gryffindor entraba detrás de ella tomando de la mano a un niño de unos 7 años mientras que otra niña de 10 años los seguía. Ahora ella tenía una vida hecha y una adorable familia._

 _Regulus los observó jugar con sus hijos y se alegró por ella… pero también sintió como si un ancla le cayera en medio del pecho y no puedo evitar pensar en que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de casarse y formar una vida, hubiera sido con Elizabeth. Con su Lizzie._

-Tres semanas después-

-¡Agh!- bufó Tonks frustrada mientras se levantaba del piso y miraba a Sirius quien acababa de cerrar las cortinas de su adorada madre. –Odio esa pierna de trol- dijo con un puchero, mientras Sirius reía y la envolvía en un abrazo.

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde su primera reunión con la Orden y todo había cambiado radicalmente… al menos para ella, porque para el mundo mágico, todo seguía exactamente igual.

Tonks aún recordaba la platica que había tenido con Ojoloco el día siguiente de la reunión.

 **\- FLASHBACK -**

Alastor Moody caminaba por el departamento de aurores, levantando miradas temerosas a su paso. Por fin llegó al cubículo de N. Tonks, entrando precipitadamente sin tocar.

\- ¿Qué hay Ojoloco? Tremenda sorpresa que me preparaste ayer eh- dijo alegre Tonks, siempre le gustaba hablar con su mentor.

Él solo la miró y le dijo en voz tenue y la más severa que había escuchado.

-Escucha muchacha, escucha muy bien. Esos cuatro años de prácticas, las noches enteras estudiando, los exámenes, todo eso que se te enseño en la Academia no lo vas a necesitar aquí, tienes jefes a los que superas por mucho, este es un lugar en el cual ahora te tendrás que mantener con el perfil bajo, nadie tiene que notarte mucho, solo para decir que eres buena trabajadora con la mirada abajo, sumisa. Hazlos creer eso de ti. – pausó - Nymphadora, debes saber que al estar aquí, no estas aspirando a fama, fortuna, honores y laureles, probablemente de los que viste ayer la mayoría estemos muertos en menos de tres años y tu probablemente mueras también. Lo cual no sería una sorpresa, eres ruidosa, patosa, te quedas dormida, eres infantil… y eres una de las mejores brujas que he conocido. – Esto dejo boquiabierta a Tonks, y lo que dijo Alastor a continuación, lo dijo con una voz que reflejaba pasión- Ahora sabrás lo que es ser auror, pelear por lo que sabes que es lo correcto, enfrentarte al peligro y tener miedo pero saber que vale la pena pelear por la gente que te importa. Aprende, observa, analiza, cuídate, confía, vive de cada momento. –Volviendo a cambiar su tono de voz, concluyó- nunca me has decepcionado Nymphadora, y se que no lo harás ahora.

Con eso, Alastor Moody le dio una palmadita en la mejilla a su protegida y dando la media vuelta sin esperar respuesta, dejándola más sorprendida que antes, pero mucho más conmovida, sabía que lo que acababa de presenciar, era algo que casi nadie había presenciado y se sintió tan especial que su rostro se volvió a iluminar con una sonrisa.

 **\- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -**

Esto había dejado a Tonks pensando todo ese día, y el día siguiente, sin embargo una vez más decidió hacerle caso a su mentor y decidió dejarse llevar por todo eso.

Después de la segunda reunión se acercó a Sirius para conocerlo más, y su tío se notaba increíblemente contento al ver el interés que le mostraba ella y más que entusiasmado le contó su vida… a excepción por unos 12 años, claro está.

También se dedicó a conocer a los otros integrantes de la orden, como Hestia Jones quien era una mujer muy guapa y elegante, Tonks pensaba que era una de las múltiples personas ofendidas por los colores de su cabello, hasta que un día llegó Tonks quejándose de que no sabía donde conseguir buen maquillaje para eventos especiales, no sabía como maquillarse bien y DEFINITIVAMENTE no se iba a dejar maquillar por sus amigas, Hestia al escuchar esto se ofreció a enseñarle, y después de unas tres horas en el baño de la segunda planta de la casa de los Black, Nymphadora Tonks salió con un maquillaje tenue, pero elegante y con una curiosa amistad con Hestia Jones.

Algo por el estilo pasó con Emmeline Vance, hablando de cuales eran los mejores zapatos para el trabajo, en caso de necesitar correr, y una acalorada discusión sobre el feminismo, Emmeline, Hestia y Tonks en contra de Mundungus y Sirius… claro que la discusión acabó en menos de 5 minutos con Fletcher con una marca de una cachetada en la mejilla y una indignada Jones.

Y así sucesivamente los fue conociendo uno por uno a todos… a todos excepto a Remus Lupin. El ex profesor de DCAO, había desaparecido a la semana siguiente después de su primera reunión a había regresado una semana después, sin hablarle a nadie, y al parecer, mucho menos a ella, cada vez que ella se acercaba a una plática en la que él estaba siendo participe, el hombre se quedaba un par de minutos más y amablemente se despedía, pero Tonks no le dio importancia ya que lo atribuyó al aspecto enfermo de Lupin.

"Hum tal vez solo se siente mal" se decía, mientras un día le dedicaba una sonrisa a Lupin y este le devolvía la sonrisa que duraba una fracción de segundo, para luego desviar la mirada.

Tonks entró a la cocina saludando a todos con una sonrisa y soltando a Sirius a quien estaba abrazando.

 _-Me agrada Nymphadora – comentó Lily – es como Sirius, le cae bien a todos._

 _\- ¡JA! El día en que Canuto llegue con nosotros le voy a contar lo que acabas de decir- dijo James triunfante._

 _-¡Ni siquiera te atrevas!- refutó su esposa, dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo._

 _Regulus, callado como siempre, solo se reía._

Tonks se puso a hablar animadamente con Sirius y Arthur acerca de lo interesantes que son los medios de transporte muggles, en eso Remus apareció por la puerta, dedicando una sonrisa cansada a todos a modo de saludo y se fue a sentar enfrente de Tonks y Sirius.

-Remus, que bien que hayas llegado- dijo amablemente Tonks.

-Gracias, Nymphadora-

-Tonks… - Dijo TONKS con mirada asesina, para luego transformarla en una dulce sonrisa- por favor.

Sirius rió ante esto.

-Lunático, que opinas; ¿verdad que mi sobrinita se vería maravillosa con un vestido rosa pastel y un par de moños? Creo que eso le regalare de navidad.

-Si lo haces, te los voy a poner a ti- contestó Tonks soltando una carcajada al imaginarse a si misma con esa vestimenta. - ¿Lunático? Creí que le habías llamado Moony la otra vez.

 _-Oh-oh- murmuró James._

 _-Ay no- dijo Lily._

 _\- Tsss – Regulus tronó la lengua._

"Se discreto por una vez en tu vida Sirius, te lo ruego" pensó Remus

-Lo llamo de muchas maneras- dijo Sirius.

-Si ya me di cuenta, ¿pero por que?-

-Emm… ¿Por qué son sus apodos? Vamos Tonksie, creí que los aurores usaban la lógica.

-Que tonto eres- dijo Tonks riendo… y presionó más, impulsada por su curiosidad- ¿Pero por qué esos apodos?- volteó a mirar a Remus y él tenía la mirada puesta en Sirius, era intensa.

-Porque su patronus es un lobo- dijo hábilmente Sirius, relajando a Remus, Lily, James e incluso a Regulus.

-¿Y el tuyo es pulgas entonces?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Noooop, es Padfoot, Canuto, Hocicos- luego puso mirada seductora- para ti nena… Príncipe de la Pasión.

La carcajada que soltó Tonks se escuchó por toda la concina haciendo que los demás los voltearan a ver y sonrieran.

-Ok ok, ya estoy bien- dijo ella, recobrando la compostura.

 _-No es tan idiota como lo recuerdo- comentó Regulus._

 _-¿Bromeas? Éramos expertos en inventar excusas para librarnos de castigos.- dijo James_

Remus sintió un gran alivio por dentro, sabía que eventualmente la chica se enteraría, pero hoy no tenía ganas de que lo vieran con asco, lo cual probablemente sucedería.

El ex profesor de DCLAO por su parte no la había pasado bien esas tres semanas desde que entró Tonks a la Orden. Estaba cansado de tener miedo de hacer alguna amistad por temor a perderla cuando se supiera su verdad, y esta chica seguro no será diferente. Ese pensamiento lo orilló a tratar a la joven lo menos posible, para que no le doliera tanto cuando ella se enterar y se alejara de él, si cuando la joven se enterara no se alejaba, entonces, tal vez, quizá, trataría de entablar una amistad con ella.

En eso llegó Dumbledore y la junta comenzó, no hubo nada nuevo, realmente, solo se enteraron de que Sirius estaba paseando por China.

Y se decidió que las guardias cambiarían esa semana, y que se les avisaría al día siguiente, como estarían acomodados sus horarios.

Después de la junta siguió la cena, muy tranquila, y después los demás se fueron y para martirio de Remus, lo dejaran solo con Tonks y Sirius, los tres se dirigieron a la biblioteca a platicar "amenamente", aunque solo Sirius y Tonks platicaban y bromeaban, Remus solo se sentó a leer un libro, tratando de ignorarlos.

\- Y cuéntame Remus ¿cómo es que no seguiste siendo maestro?

\- Se atravesaron cosas en el camino- contestó secamente sin siquiera mirarla.

\- Oh.

Sirius volteo a ver el reloj y dijo:

-Son las 12:30, ¿a que hora entras mañana Tonksie?

\- 7 am, así que será mejor que me vaya, porque muy probablemente llegue tarde.

\- Te acompaño- dijo Sirius.

-Emm, adiós Remus- dijo un poco tímida.

-Aja, descansa-contestó.

Cuando Sirius regresó, Remus estaba sumergido en sus libros.

-¿Paso algo?- preguntó

Lupin sin levantar la mirada contestó – ¿A que te refieres?

-Con mi sobrina, el primer día te ofreciste a acompañarla y ahora apenas y le dirigiste la palabra.

\- No lo se, tal vez es que estoy cansado- contestó restándole importancia al asunto- como sea, te veo mañana Canuto.

Yo con eso se retiró a su cuarto, pensando en que entre menos personas cercanas tuviera mejor; menos decepciones y menos dolor cuando se alejaran de él.

Al día siguiente por la noche Remus recibió una carta, y al leerla soltó un suspiro derrotado

De todos. De todas las 18 personas que formaban parte de la Orden del Fénix. ¿Por que? ¿Por qué justo le tocaba hacer guardia con la única persona con la que no quería hablar toda la noche?

De ahora en adelante, al menos durante un mes, Remus Lupin tendría que pasar dos noches a la semana con Nymphadora Tonks.

\- Déjame ver tus horarios Lunático- dijo Sirius extendiendo su brazo para quitar el pergamino de las manos de su amigo que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa.- Mira, no te fue para nada mal, te tocó con Nymph-

\- Aja – contestó casualmente.

\- Relajate, no es tan mala como piensas – dijo Sirius.

\- No sabes como pienso- refutó Lupin.

-¿ Ah no? Entonces 8 años viviendo contigo no sirvieron de nada, ¿verdad?- dijo Sirius, perdiendo la sonrisa- A ti te pasa algo y no me lo quieres decir.

\- Solo estoy cansado Canuto, iré a tomar una siesta antes de la guardia- contestó Remus.

-Bien, descansa- contestó Black con la intención de abordar la plática pronto, y se dispuso a leer su periódico.

Tres minutos después de que Lupin había abandonado la habitación, llegó a la realización…

-Pero su guardia es mañana- murmuró bajando un poco su periódico.

 _-Ah pero que inteligente y perspicaz eres hermanito- dijo con una mezcla de fastidio y burla Regulus._

 _-EY- saltó James._

 _\- Ay por favor, tres minutos, se tardó en procesar la información TRES MINUTOS – protestó Reg- tienes que admitir que es un récord-_

 _A esto James no pudo protestar. Al pasar de las semanas, el matrimonio Potter había entablado un amistad con el menor de los Black, sobre todo James, quien había logrado sacar a la luz un pequeño lado merodeador en el hermanito de su mejor amigo._

 _-Parece que va de mano ser un Black con eso- se burló James._

 _-Ahora imagínate eso, combinado con ser un Gryffindor… El resultado es Sirius.-_

 _\- Auch, te he entrenado bien-_

 _-Lo se, lo se… eso y un poco de habilidad Black, el resultado soy YO- dijo copiando la arrogancia de James._

 _\- Si lo se, nunca podré pedir perdón al mundo por haber creado a alguien así-._

 _-¡Ey! – dijo ofendido Reg._

 _\- Broma, niño, es broma- dijo riendo James._

 _-Bueno y a todo esto, ¿donde dejaste a tu esposa?-_

 _-Se quedó con Harry en la casa de su hermana-_

 _-Ah_

Harry se encontraba leyendo un libro porque ya estaba cansado de pensar de más, así que tomo prestado de la biblioteca de los Dursley un libro sin que ellos se enteraran, no fue muy difícil ya que no visitaban la biblioteca más que una vez al año.

Entre sus manos tenía la novela muggle británica "Cuentos clásicos", no sabía porque le gustaba ese libro ya que era para niños.

Pero el hecho es que le gustaba releer ese libro, así que lo dejaba como su secreto culposo, lo único que no le gustaba de aquella copia es que venía integrado al último el cuento "El Muñeco de Nieve" de Bringgs, nunca le habñia gustado ese cuento, era muy triste por lo cual nunca había llegado al final de ese libro.

Los otros cuentos le gustaban "Mr. Men & Little Miss", "El Tigre Que Fue a Tomar el Té", "El Gruffalo" y "Adivina cuánto te quiero".

De pronto escuchó pasos apresurados que se acercaban a su puerta y guardó rápidamente el libro debajo de su almohada. Sin previo aviso, su tía abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¿¡Que estas haciendo!?-

-Nada, tía Petunia-

-¿Cómo que nada?

-Solo pensaba.-

-¡Ah, que bueno! ¡Ya era hora!- Y con eso, su tía se salió se su cuarto, dejándolo un poco confundido, pero se le pasó rápido ya que era común que su familia lo insultase como pasatiempo, y siguió leyendo.

La Sra. Dursley, caminaba a su habitación lentamente con la mirada perdida.

Se lavó los dientes y se acostó en su cama, fingiendo estar dormida por su si marido decidía que ya había tenido suficiente televisión por ese día y sin que lo supiera, su hermana se sentó a lado de ella.

 _Lily miraba a su hermana con tristeza - ¿Por qué Tuney? ¿Realmente tus celos llegaron a tanto como para tratar así a mi hijo toda su vida? Si supieras hermana que siempre te quise. – suspiró._

 _De pronto una memoria vino a la mente de las hermanas Evans:_

 _Navidad._

 _Tenían 7 años las dos hermanas y era hora de abrir los regalos. Lily abrió la caja del regalo de sus padres y sacó un hermoso vestido amarillo._

 _Petunia abrió la caja del regalo de sus padres y sacó un lindo suéter verde… pero no tan lindo como el regalo para Lily._

 _Luego Petunia se levantó y dándole un abrazo y un beso a sus padres se acercó a Lily con una caja en las manos._

 _Lily prácticamente se la arrebató emocionada y empezó a romper la envoltura. Al terminar de desenvolver su regalo, se encontró con una libreta, con un dibujo en la portada, era una flor, un Lirio mal dibujado con evidentes signos de había sido una niña de 7 años quien con ayuda de unos cuantos centavos de su padre, le había comprado una libreta en blanco, ya que sabía que a su hermana le gustaba dibujar mucho._

 _Dentro de la libreta, en la primera página tenía escrito con caligrafía infantil "Lily Evans"._

 _Lily riendo se tiró a los brazos de su hermana y le dio un fuerte abrazo, se volteó y ahora fue su turno de darle su regalo Tuney._

 _Petunia, a diferencia de Lily, tomo el regalo y lentamente lo desenvolvió. Del empaque sacó un libro; "Cuentos Clásicos" y al final del último cuento venia escrito con letra igual de infantil "Tuney Evans"._

 _-¡Son nuestros cuentos favoritos!- exclamó Petunia para después abrazar fuertemente a su hermana._

 _Sus padres miraban con amor y orgullo a sus dos hijas._

 _Al día siguiente, estaban las dos niñas con sus regalos, Petunia leyendo y Lily dibujando, hasta que esta última dijo:_

 _-Oye Tuney, hay algo que no me gusta-_

 _-¿Qué pasa Lily?_

 _-Es que quiero que tengas algo en lo cuál dibujar-_

 _-hummm tal vez papá me compre algo para mi cumpleaños- sugirió Petunia._

 _Pero Lily no estaba de acuerdo con eso, así que tomó la única pluma que tenía entre todos sus colores, y con la tinta morada se fue al inicio de su nueva libreta y escribió, dejando como resultado "Lily Evans y Tuney Evans"_

 _-¡Listo! Ahora la libreta es de las dos-_

 _Fue el turno de Petunia de tomar la pluma y escribir en su regalo._

\- Lily- susurró Petunia, ahora, Dursley.

Sabía que Harry tenía ese libro, lo había visto antes de que el muchacho lo metiera debajo de su almohada, por un momento pensó en quitárselo, pero se arrepintió al último momento, tratándolo mal una vez más.

¿Quién era ella para quitarle ese libro? Después de todo, gracias a ella y a su marido, su sobrino había tenido una infancia infeliz. Al pensar en Lily sintió una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla, y el mismo tiempo pensó en lo injusto que seguía siendo todo.

Ahora Lily era una heroína de guerra y todo su mundo de monstruos la alababa y ella, sintiéndose culpable y siendo odiada por todos. No es como si le importara lo que pensaran de ella esos subnormales, pero aún así no era justo.

Pero tampoco lo había sido para Harry.

Sintió el peso de su marido acostarse a su lado y esperó unos minutos antes para asegurarse de que estuviera dormido. Se levantó de su cama y caminó por la casa a oscuras hasta llegar a la habitación de Harry.

Puso la mano el la puerta, la abrió lentamente y asomó la cabeza no atreviéndose a entrar, aunque sabía que el muchacho estaba dormido.

El libro estaba en la mesa de noche, estaba abierto en el último cuento, "El Hombre de Nieve". Fijó los ojos en el libro sabiendo lo que estaba escrito en la última página:

"Tuney Evans y Lily Evans"

Y sabía que no serviría de nada, sabía que no cambiaría ni el pasado, ni el presente, pero como muchas otras veces en el pasado susurro:

-Perdóname Lily-

Y como muchas otras veces, nunca nadie la escuchó.

* * *

y... gusto? no gusto? mucha miel? más miel? Prometo que el siguiente capitulo 98% Remus/Tonks

dejen sus reviews please!

Y gracias por leer.

A.T.


	6. Chapter 6 - Caramelos y Chocolates

Hola! bueno, otra semana ya pasó y probablemente repruebe mi examen de Matemáticas :D

Pasando a otros temas, quiero agradecer a uchiha-phantomihe, Smila y a MFernandaHR por dejar review. Gracias gente, son lo máximo :3

D. : nada de lo conocido me pertenece, tristemente.

Y bueno, espero les guste este capítulo.

* * *

Capitulo 6 – Chocolates y Caramelos

Nymphadora Tonks estaba nerviosa intentando trabajar en su oficina, era la primera vez que hacía guardia oficialmente y su compañero no era nada más y nada menos que Remus Lupin, lo cuál le ponía aún más nerviosa. Desde la primera reunión, el mejor amigo de su tío había cambiado totalmente con ella, no le había hecho ninguna grosería, pero si había dejado en claro que no quería hablar con ella, sobre todo por como la trató dos noches atrás. Era muy extraño que cambiara su actitud hacia ella ya que ni siquiera la conocía, va ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de conocerla. Se dijo así misma que tal vez el verdadero Lupin era el que había visto las últimas reuniones… Pero entonces ¿por qué todos lo respetaban?

Bueno, por algo será, no sabe que es, pero por algo será.

Había bastante trabajo, así que el día paso rápido… Demasiado rápido para el gusto de Tonks.

Al dar las 6 de la tarde, se despidió de todos sus compañeros, intercambió una mirada conspiradora con Kingsley quien en secreto le deseó suerte y le dijo que todo estaría bien, fue a su casa, cambió su ropa, escogió un par de golosinas y a las 10 pm salió de su casa para desaparecer.

Apareció en el Ministerio de Magia nuevamente, y ahora se dirigió al departamento de Misterios con sigilo, adoptando la forma de una mujer llamada Charlotte, quien trabajaba en ese departamento. Saludó a un par de personas que se cruzó diciendo que olvidó algo en su oficina y finalmente llegó a su destino. En silencio se dirigió a una esquina no muy lejos de la puerta

-Nymphadora- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, ella saltó del susto y le apuntó con su varita – tranquila soy yo, Remus – dijo él levantando las manos.

Suspirando ella bajó la mano

-Dios Remus, me asustaste-

-Disculpa, no era mi intención.

-Descuida, lo superaré-

Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo, hasta que Remus dijo.

-Creo que debemos empezar a hacer la guardia- y con esto se puso la capa de invisibilidad sobre los hombros- yo empezaré, si te parece. Tu empieza a hacer los hechizos de invisibilidad y silenciadores.

Dicho esto dio la media vuelta, desapareciendo entre los corredores.

-Okeeey- dijo Tonks, mientras se ponía a hacer lo dicho. "Parece que esta noche va a ser muy larga".

 _-¡Hola!-_

 _-¡Regulus! ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó una confundida Lily Potter al chico Black._

 _-Pues Sirius ya se quedó dormido, se encontró otra botella de Whiskey de Fuego así que se puso turbo-ebrio y ya no es divertido verlo, así que pensé que podría venir con ustedes a conocer al Niño que Vivió… claro si no les molesta-_

 _-Ajaa- dijo el James igual de confundido – y no tienes a nadie más a quien visitar._

 _-Noup-_

 _-¿Entonces con quien fuiste la otra vez?_

 _-Bueno bueno, si quieren me voy… wow ¿es él?_

 _-Sip_

 _Harry acababa de llegar a su cuarto después de robarse unas galletas de Dudley y se sentaba en su cama._

 _-Dios es igual a ti James- dijo volteando a ver a James- excepto los ojos, sus ojos son iguales a los tuyos Lily- terminó la frase._

 _-Creo que cada persona que lo conoce dice lo mismo- dijo James con una sonrisa._

 _-Y nunca me canso de escucharlo- acordó Lily._

 _Regulus comprendió que ese era un momento familiar… o algo así._

 _-Bueno, solo quería conocerlo, me daba mucha curiosidad… Ahora creo iré a otro lado-_

 _-¿A donde vas?- preguntó Lily con curiosidad._

 _-No lo se… Creo que con mi sobrina, esta noche le toca guardia con tu amigo, tal vez pase algo interesante-_

 _-¿Tu también crees que se gusten?- dijo emocionado James._

 _-Yo me refería más bien a un ataque de mortífagos, pero si, eso también puede ser interesante- y con esto desapareció._

Remus ya se había tardado y Tonks se empezaba aburrir.

La joven auror empezó a caminar para distraerse, su mente empezó a divagar y pronto se encontró así misma cantando su canción favorita de The Weird Sisters:

\- So, beliiiieve, that magic Works, don't be afraid, of being hurt… ¡Don't let this magic dies! ¡The answer's there! ¡Oh, JUST LOOK IN HER EYEEEES! *solo de guitarra: piw paraw paaaawww, paparapaaawpaww*-

-Ejem…-

Horrorizada, Tonks se dio la media vuelta para ver a Lupin con una ceja arqueada y una expresión un poco divertida y al mismo tiempo curiosa, las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban un poco como evitando sonreír.

-Merlín… Dime que no le vas a decir a nadie-

-No te preocupes, termine mi ronda haz la tuya- dijo simplemente dándole la capa y dándose la vuelta, caminó cinco pasos, cuando sintió una mano sujetándolo por el codo

-Disculpa ¿te molesto?

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿Hay algo que te molesta de mi?

-Emmm

-El primer día que te conocí fuiste muy amable, pero ahora parece que eres muy amable con todos menos conmigo y cuando me acerco a ti te vas, por eso creo que hay algo que te molesta de mi, lo cual es raro, ¿sabes?, digo… no me conoces- dijo la Metamorphomaga.

 _-¡BUM BITCH! – dijo tío Regulus._

Después de unos momentos de silencio Remus dijo:

-Lo siento Nymphadora, no era mi intención tratarte así, lo que pasa es que estoy muy distraído con las cosas que han pasado- "como convertirme en un monstruo una vez por mes, por ejemplo".

-Es Tonks- dijo TONKS, dibujando una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro- y muy bien, estas perdonado. Ahora si me disculpas tengo una ronda que hacer.

Tonks dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar cuando escuchó que Remus la llamaba:

-Oh y Tonks, ¿alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que haces terribles solos de guitarra acapella?

Tonks lo miró y se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Acaso el serio y callado Remus John Lupin me acaba de hacer burla?

-Empezamos a conocernos ¿no?.

-Muy bien Lupin, así será- y con esto empezó su guardia.

Al verla irse Lupin suspiró, bueno, no había funcionado alejarse de ella… Tal vez ella lo aceptaría tal y como es, a fin de cuentas es la sobrina de Sirius, tal vez él la ayudaría a entender que él no es malo, no es como los demás hombres lobo. Siguió con estos pensamientos un buen rato más mientras caminaba de un lado al otro en la esquina en la que habían decidido esconderse.

Tonks caminaba a lo largo de los pasillos con su varita arriba, muy bien, todo había salido muy bien, había reunido valor para decirle que estaba siendo diferente con ella. No sabía por que, pero en cierto modo él la intimidaba bastante, sentía que la iba a regañar por algo o más bien a pensar mal de ella, como una niña boba que no sabe comportarse, lo cual es raro, ya que a ella le importaban poco las opiniones de los demás. Pero bueno, él era el mejor amigo de su tío, iban a pasar bastante tiempo juntos, así que iba a ser mejor que dejara estas ideas.

Terminó de dar su vuelta y regresó a donde estaba Remus, traspasó el hechizo de silencio y el de invisibilidad y lo vio recargado en la pared, brazos y pies cruzados y su cabeza hacia atrás, recargada en la pared, hizo el menor ruido posible, se acercó muy cuidadosamente de puntitas casi evitando respirar, alzó las manos y preparó sus pulmones para darle un buen susto cuando de repente:

-Tonks, si intentas asustarme déjame decirte que vas por un mal camino- dijo él apenas moviéndose.

 _-¡Oye! Eso es trampa, la pudo oler a kilómetros de distancia- dijo Regulus_

-Ay que malo- dijo Tonks haciendo un puchero- como sea, esta todo tranquilo, no hay rastros de Mortifagos, mi adorado tío Malfoy, Voldemort, Colagusano, Dumbledore o el temible Harry Potter que según acabo de leer es cómplice del malvado Dumbledore para apoderarse del mundo mágico.

-No encontraste fantasmas o algo por el estilo.

-Nop… ah si, ya recordé, John Lenon te manda saludos.

Remus soltó una risita bastante agradable a los oídos de Tonks.

-Perfecto, ya lo extrañaba.

-Ven vamos a sentarnos- dijo Tonks soltando un suspiro y dejándose resbalar por la pared al lado de él.

Estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Tonks para romper el hielo, saco de su bolsillo una bolsa de caramelos y le invitó:

\- ¿Quieres?

-No gracias, tengo mis provisiones- contestó Remus sacando un par de barras de chocolate.

-Así que te gusta el chocolate- dijo Tonks llevándose un dulce de fresa a la boca.

-No- contestó sencillamente mientras mordía un pedazo de chocolate- lo amo- terminó con la boca llena.

Tonks rió ante esto y dijo:

-bueno, a mi también me encanta el chocolate, pero a diferencia de muchos, me hace dormir, así que por eso traje caramelos-

-¿De que sabor son?

-De cereza, uva, mango, manzana verde, capuchino, guayaba, calabaza y mi favorita, fresa

\- Eres de gustos exóticos entonces- inmediatamente se maldijo "Merlín, que mal sonó eso"

-Si, podrías decir que si- respondió Tonks con una sonrisa coqueta, haciendo que Remus se sonrojara un poco, pero gracias a la escasez de luz la chica no pareció notarlo.

-Ejem… si, interesante.

-¿Qué dices Lupin? ¿Te gustan los experimentos?- preguntó Tonks con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Emm ¿a que te refieres?

-Mira, dame un pedazo de chocolate- dijo extendiendo la mano para tomar un poco, pero Remus por inercia lo quitó de su alcance, dejando a ella, a él _y a Regulus_ sorprendidos.- Vaya vaya vaya, parece que alguien no sabe compartir.

-Estamos hablando de chocolate, es un tema muy delicado.

-Vamos Remus, dame solo un pedacito- dijo volviendo a estirar la mano, y él volvió a reaccionar.

-No

-No seas envidioso y dame

-No, es mío, además es de Honeydukes

-¡Con más razón invítame!

-¡No!- dijo pasando la barra de chocolate a su otra mano dejándola fuera del alcance de Tonks.

-¡Dame!

-No, no seas infantil.

-¿Es enserio? Eres tú el infantil.

-No, YO compro MIS cosas para MI

-Agh, esta bien, ya no quiero nada- bufó Tonks dándose por vencida mientras cruzaba los brazos y volteaba la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

Sí, sabía que estaba haciendo berrinche, pero no le importaba.

Después de unos minutos en silencio un pedazo de barra de chocolate apreció frente a su nariz.

-¡Yei!- la tomo de la mano de Remus y él la vio con una sonrisa entretenida. Sacó su bolsa de dulces y la abrió invitándole a Remus uno. Él metió la mano y sin ver de que color era el pequeño dulce, se lo metió a la boca para después llevarse un trozo de chocolate a los labios y arrancarle un pedazo.

-Manzana verde con chocolate, bastante bien-

-¡Mi turno!- Tonks hizo el mismo paso y dijo – ugh calabaza y chocolate, no es la mejor combinación del mundo.

Lupin rió ante la expresión de la chica, luego repitió el procedimiento: Capuchino/chocolate. Luego Tonks: Mango/chocolate. Remus: uva/chocolate. Tonks: cereza/chocolate. Remus: guayaba/chocolate (con lo cual puso una cara de disgusto) y por último, Tonks dijo con una sonrisa, metiéndose el ultimo caramelo a la boca:

-Fresa y chocolate.

La noche siguió con los dos hablando de esto, de aquello, de Sirius, de sus maestros favoritos en Hogwarts, libros, pintura… de todo.

Para sorpresa de los dos, la hora en la que tenían que abandonar su puesto había llegado más pronto de lo que esperaban, y para sorpresa de los dos, ninguno parecía con ganas de irse.

Una vez fuera del Ministerio, Remus se quitó la capa de invisibilidad, volteó a verla y le dijo:

-¿Vienes al cuartel?

-No, mañana tengo… más bien dicho, al rato tengo trabajo, pero saldré temprano, así que los visitaré en la tarde.

-Eso sería encantador.

-Entonces nos vemos en la tarde

-Hasta la tarde.

Los dos se despidieron con una sonrisa y fueron por sus respectivos caminos.

Tonks se apareció en su apartamento, se volvió a cambiar y tomó un café muy, muy fuerte para evitar quedarse dormida, ese día solo serían 5 horas de trabajo que ojalá se pasaran volando.

Llegó a su trabajo, saludó a los presentes y se dirigió a su escritorio.

Pasada un hora y media Kingsley entró a su oficina.

-Oye Tonks, fui a Hogsmeade por ordenes de Dumbledore y al tener una hora libre, decidí traerte algo

-Aww que lindo Kings, gracias, aunque debes tener cuidado, porque la gente podría empezar a sospechar de que mi jefe me traiga regalos de Hogsmeade.

-Vamos, nadie rechazaría dos barras de chocolate de Honeydukes- dijo Kingsley sacando dichas barras de su bolsillo

-¡Eres genial Kings!- exclamó Tonks yendo por el chocolate y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su jefe.

 _-¡Hey! ¡Tonks, no puedes estar haciendo eso, no es correcto! Agh, el esposo de Andrómeda debe tener una familia muy cariñosa, demasiado para mi gusto. Eso definitivamente NO ES SER UN BLACK- Regulus, quien había decidido quedarse con ella para conocerla más, estaba sumamente indignado con la actitud de la joven –Luego las cosas se van a mal interpretar._

-Lo se, lo se- dijo su jefe riendo- oyeeee… necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Demasiado lindo para ser verdad.

-¿Recuerdas a Cheryl?

-¿La mujer del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas?

-Si bueno, la invité a salir.

-¡auuuu! Pero que picarón eres ¿eh?

-Jaja ya sabes, tengo mi encanto.

-No, la verdad no.

-¡Oye!

Tonks rió ante su cara – Bueno ¿y todo esto que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Que solo puede los miércoles y yo tengo guardia los miércoles, así que quería cambiártelo por el jueves.

-humm… ¿Con quién te toca?

-Con Emmeline.

-Agh, si no fuera tan buena amiga, te juro que te diría que no… pero soy una hermosa persona y además me gané chocolates de Honeydukes.

-¡Gracias gracias gracias! Eres la mejor - y dándole un abrazo rápido, salió de la oficina de la auror.

 _-Bueno… aún así no debes de hacer eso- Regulus seguía regañando a su sobrina aunque sabía que no podía escucharlo._

 _Otra explicación, verán; cuando alguien que está y pero que no está, te trata de decir algo o querer que te acuerdes de algo (a menos de que el sentimiento sea muy fuerte de tu parte como dolor o amor), inmediatamente los vivos nos acordamos de ellos._

Así que Tonks "inexplicablemente" se acordó de que tuvo alguna vez un tío llamado Regulus, pero realmente no sabía nada de él, así que hizo una nota mental de preguntarle a Sirius por él.

"Rayos" el pensar en Sirius le recordó a Remus, no podría hacer la guardia con él, tendría que avisarle. Tal vez le convidara de sus barras de chocolate, o mejor las guardaba para la siguiente guardia… mmm no, no iba a poder resistir tanto.

Siguió trabajando cuando de repente:

-Tonks ¿te quedas?- dijo Proudfoot asomando la cabeza a su cubículo.

Increíblemente habían ya pasado las 5 horas y era hora de irse a casa. El itinerario de Tonks era:

Dormir 6 hrs.

Ir a comer con Sirius a las 4

Guardia a las 8 afuera de la casa de Potter.

"Fácil."

Noup, no había sido fácil.

Al llegar a su casa y acostarse a dormir, los vecinos de arriba tuvieron la maravillosa idea de invitar a los amigos de Ethan, su hijo de 8 años que era una ternura de niño que siempre que veía a Tonks, iba corriendo a saludarla… excepto cuando se ponía a gritar de la emoción.

Decidió que ya era momento de ir a la casa de Sirius, así que sin más se dirigió ahí.

Todo normal, apareció, entro a la casa y tropezó con paragüero de trol despertando a la señora Black, pero esta vez, Remus Lupin fue quien acudió a ayudarla.

Aceptando la mano extendida hacia ella de su nuevo amigo, se levantó y junto con Sirius (quien se había encargado de callar a su amada madre) se dirigieron a la cocina. Una vez allí tomó asiento y Sirius sirvió la comida.

Una vez concluida su sopa, que a los ojos de los dos hombres, parecía que no había comido nada en el día.

-¿Qué tal tu día Tonksie?- preguntó Sirius quien se encontraba al lado de su sobrina.

-Agh- fue la única respuesta de la chica.

-Así de mal ¿eh?- dijo Remus recargado en el respaldo de su silla.

 _-Hola Regie-boy, ¿qué tal tu día?- dijo un sonriente James, quien junto con su esposa se había aparecido en el cuartel general para checar a sus amigos._

 _-Meh- fue la única respuesta del joven Black._

 _-Así de entretenido, ¿eh?- comentó Lily, tomada de la mano de su marido._

 _-Nada nuevo, su amigo trató seco e indiferente a mi sobrina_

 _-Estaba nervioso- lo defendió Lily._

 _-Pero- continuó Regulus- como toda una Black, se le enfrentó y le dijo que si tenía algún problema con ella. Naturalmente, Lupin dijo una excusa barata de "estar muy distraído" y no pudo evitarla más._

 _-Ese es el encanto Black, recuerdo como Canuto lograba eso con cada chica que lo ignoraba.- dijo James_

 _Tanto su esposa como el chico se le quedaron viendo._

 _-¿No te da miedo a veces?- preguntó Regulus a Lily._

 _-Si, me da miedo que cuando Sirius llegue con nosotros se declaren su amor eterno y me deje por él-_

 _-Bueno, si te gustan los jóvenes apuestos, yo estoy en línea- dijo Regulus con el característico encanto de seducción Black, al cual, claro está, Lily era totalmente inmune._

 _-Uff, suena bastante tentador- respondió ésta, haciéndole ojitos._

 _-Ey ey EY ¡NO! Es mía, consíguete tu propia pelirroja- exclamó James tomando posesivamente a Lily entre sus brazos._

 _\- Bueno, valía la pena intentarlo- dijo Reg, encogiéndose de hombros._

 _Los tres rieron y volvieron a poner atención a la conversación enfrente de ellos._

-… y como me fue imposible dormir porque Ethan no quería prestarle su Woody a Mike, así que decidí mejor venir aquí un poco más temprano.

-Estos niños muggles y sus juguetes- dijo Sirius moviendo la cabeza negativamente mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre su mano derecha y miraba a la auror entretenido.

-Lamento que no hayas podido descansar Nymphadora- dijo amablemente Remus

-Y dale con Nymphadora- dijo Tonks dejando caer su cabeza en sus brazos que estaban cruzados sobre la mesa a un lado de su plato ya vacío, y desde ahí dijo- Es TONKS-

-Lo siento, pero pienso que Nymphadora es un lindo nombre

-Moony tiene razón, Nymphadora te queda muy bien

-¿Por feo y extraño?

-Extraño si, feo no, ¿acaso no escuchaste a Remus decir que le parecía lindo?- ante este comentario, los dos otros ocupantes de la sala se sonrojaron, arrancándole a Sirius una carcajada.

 _-Dios extraño hacer eso con Padfoot- rió James._

 _-Pobre chica, Remus debería estar acostumbrado, pero ella…-_

 _-Es fuerte, muy pronto la cobrará, estoy seguro- afirmó Regulus_

 _-Awww miren quién es un tío orgulloso- se burló James._

-Perdónalo- dijo Remus- hicimos todo lo que pudimos para salvarlo, pero en San Mungo ya no lo querían tampoco.

-Ey- exclamo Sirius borrando su sonrisa… solo por tres segundos.

Tonks quien hasta ese momento estaba riendo, recordó la noticia que tenía que decirle a Remus.

-Oye Remus, disculpa, tuve que cambiar guardias con Kingsley, tiene compromisos los miércoles y necesitaba cambiarla.

-Oh, esta bien, gracias por avisar- dijo Remus como si nada.

-Peerooo… a cambio de eso, mira lo que me dio- y de su bolsa sacó las barras de chocolate de Honeydukes y le dio una a cada uno.

-¡Wow! ¡Que ricura! Hace mucho que no pruebo una- exclamó alegre Sirius mientras empezaba a comérsela.

-Canuto, me quitaste una la semana pasada- dijo Remus aceptando la barra de la mano de Tonks.

-Pod edso, muco tempo- dijo Sirius con la boca llena.

-Agh, deja de hacer eso, es desagradable

-Di Mony

Tonks solo reía.

-Gracias Tonks, eres muy amable, pero ¿y tu?

-Ah no te preocupes, yo me comí la mía en el trabajo.

-Muy bien, ¿estas segura?

-Ay claro que si, ustedes disfrútenla. Yo creo que me iré, veré si puedo descansar un rato, antes de ir a mi guardia por segundo día consecutivo.

-¿Por qué no tomas una siesta aquí?- preguntó Sirius – puedes usar mi cuarto.

-No lo se, no tengo mi despertador.

-Nosotros te despertamos- dijo Remus, y luego vio su error, sabía que Sirius no dejaría de molestarlo por ese comentario. Al ver que los dos se le quedaban viendo, corrigió- me refiero a que yo estaré pendiente de la hora y Sirius entrará a despertarte.

-Si, vamos Nymph, quédate un ratito más – Sirius parecía un niño pequeño cuando se trataba de pedir cosas.

Tonks rió- bueno, me quedo, muchas gracias por la comida.

-No agradezcas, la hizo Molly- dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

-Si, vamos Tonks, no puedes esperar algo así de dos hombres viviendo solos- dijo Sirius.

-Bueno, de Remus no, supongo que es bastante normal... pero podría esperar muchas cosas de ti viviendo con un hombre- respondió Tonks, mirándolo con sonrisa que sugería ll primero que le viniera a la mente a Sirius.

Remus soltó una carcajada.

"Wow, la primera vez que lo veo reír así" pensó Tonks satisfecha de que ella había sido el motivo de hacer reír a Remus Lupin de esa manera.

Sirius también se percató de esto, así que prefirió no hacer mucho drama, por lo que solo rió y dijo:

-Eres toda una Black- puso su mano en la cintura de su sobrina y la guió hasta su habitación.

-Cama y baño, para cuando te despiertes- dijo mientras la tomaba por los hombros y le daba un beso en la frente- descansa niña.

-Gracias tío- respondió Tonks conmovida, viendo salir a Sirius de la habitación.

¿Cuánto tuvo que haber sufrido el primogénito Black? Perder a su mejor amigo, a su hermano, a su ahijado, la frustración de ser el único que sabía la verdad. La incredulidad y el dolor de que todas las personas que amabas piensan que las traicionaste. ¿Y Remus? Su otro mejor amigo lo odió durante doce años. Salir de prisión y ser perdonado, pero vivir encerrado sin poder hacer nada al respecto hasta encontrar a esa persona que hizo que toda su vida se fuera al caño.

Tonks empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación observando revistas de mujeres y motocicletas muggle, posters de equipos de Quiddich, banderines de color rojo y amarillo y encontró una camisa azul oscuro, de franela, bastante cómoda, así que se quitó la chaqueta y se puso la camisa encima, recostándose en la cama de Sirius y proponiéndose mentalmente darle a su tío todo el amor y la amistad que le faltó por más de una década, si el la aceptaba, claro está.

 _-Mintió ¿saben?- dijo de pronto Regulus a los Potter, quienes voltearon a verlo con curiosidad- Nymphadora, mintió. Solo le habían dado dos barras de chocolate y no había comido nada desde las 6 am._

 _-Lo sospechamos-dijo Lily con una sonrisa tierna._

 _-y creo que ellos también- dijo James señalando a sus amigos._

Sirius regresó a la cocina y se sentó enfrente de su amigo.

-¿Por qué no has abierto tu chocolate Moony?

-¿Sabes que ella mintió verdad?

-¿De que hablas? ¿De Tonks? ¿En que mintió?

-Padfoot, te conozco-

Sirius suspiró, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo unos caramelos que le había encargado a Molly Weasley. Sabía que eran los favoritos de Tonks.

-Lunático… Necesito confesar algo.

-Dilo

-Nunca pude consentir a Harry, y tampoco puedo ahora, ni siquiera puedo hablar con él… Nymphadora es la única chica de mi familia… así que… pues… yo… soy tío por primera vez…. Y pues…

-Lo se Sirius.

-¿No le dirás a nadie verdad? No quiero que me vean con lástima o me tomen por un sentimental.

-Pero sí eres un sentimental.

-Moony, tu guardaste la bendita barra.

-Es educación.

-Claaaro, el siempre educado Prefecto Remus J. Lupin

-Obvio.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

-Esta conversación no sale de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Remus.

* * *

Y bueno, como prometí, 99% Remus/Tonks.

¿Les gusta la relación Sirius/Tonks/Regulus? siempre he pensado que serían unos geniales tíos con Tonks.

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar Reviews con sus opiniones! :D

Muchas gracias a todos por leer.

A.T.


	7. Chapter 7 - El Closet del Sexy Black

Feliz Año Nuevo!

y Feliz Navidad!

Y una disculpa. Sorry no haber actualizado, pero estuvieron locos estos días con las fiestas.

Espero que se layan pasado muy bien con su familia y amigos, y bueno, aquí el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Eran las 7:20 pm cuando Tonks sintió algo frío y húmedo tocar su mejilla. Apretó más los ojos esperando dormir un poco más, cuando volvió a sentir los mismo tocándole la nariz. Volteó la cara hacia el otro lado y de pronto sintió un lengüetazo en la otra mejilla. Se sentó en la cama precipitadamente y vio a un perro grande y negro subirse a la cama y sentarse frente a ella.

-Así que esta es tu forma canina ¿eh?- dijo dando un bostezo y estirándose. Se acercó a Hocicos y le dio un beso en la cabeza, justo entre sus ojos quienes la miraban alegres – Si no supiera que eres mi tío, juro que te adoptaría y te apapacharía hasta más no poder- Canuto movió enérgicamente la cola- lástima que se la verdad- el can bajo las orejas, la cola y puso carita de cachorro abandonado. Tonks rió con ganas y lo abrazó mientras Sirius volvía a mover la cola y empezaba a ladrar.

Cuando se separaron Sirius volvió a su forma real, se sentó a su lado en la cama y dijo.

-Bonita camisa ¿de donde la sacaste?

-Meh, de por ahí.

-Humm una tienda llamada El Closet del Sexy Black ¿verdad? Creo que la vi ahí.

-Seee estaba en rebaja.

-Bueno Nymph, ve a arreglarte y devuélveme mi camisa.

-Lo siento, ahora es mía.

-¿Disculpa?

-No es mi culpa que tu camisa sea tan cómoda.

-Sueñas, es mía.

-Agh bueno, te la presto.- se rindió Tonks mientras entraba al baño y Sirius meneaba la cabeza riéndose y salía por la puerta.

Tonks se alistó y brincando (y tropezando) bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina para despedirse de su tío y de Remus. Les dio un beso en la mejilla a los dos (sorprendiendo bastante a Lupin) y se marchó.

Llegó a la calle de Potter, y siguiendo las indicaciones se dispuso a esperar a Emmeline.

8:10 y Vance no había llegado, gracias a la paranoia contagiada por Moody, Tonks se empezó a preocupar, cuando de repente escuchó un "puff" cerca de ella.

-¿Dónde estabas? me empezaba a preocupar- dijo Tonks, mientras caminaban las dos hacia la casa de Potter.

-Disculpa, es que tuve que pasar al cuartel general y-

-¡A fin llegan!- Mundungus Fletcher exclamó con cara de fastidio- pensé que mi relevo no iba a pasar nunca, llevo horas esperándolas

-si si si, ya llegamos, ya te puedes ir. Y solo fueron 10 minutos- respondió Tonks, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Dicho esto, Fletcher se fue murmurando cosas entre dientes, las brujas pusieron los hechizos correspondientes y tomaron asiento

-Ah cierto!- exclamo de pronto Emmeline- Toma, Sirius y Remus me lo dieron para ti.

La bruja mayor le extendió una bolsa de papel y la auror la tomo viendo lo que había dentro.

Tonks esbozo una amplia sonrisa cuando encontró sus caramelos favoritos y un chocolate de Honeydukes.

Ahora eran las tres de la mañana cuando Tonks regresó a su departamento, lo único que quería era descansar, habían sido dos días muy pesados… pero ¡sorpresa! Una carta de Dumbledore la estaba esperando en su departamento.

Leyó la carta, y con actitud de zombie preparó su maleta con varias mudas de ropa y salió de su departamento para desaparecer…

Remus estaba tranquilo leyendo en un sofá individual y Sirius estaba recostado en el sofá largo, era una noche bastante tranquila.

 _-Dios mío que aburrido- comentó James a su esposa._

 _-¿Qué esperabas? Son unos hombres de 34 años, viviendo solos en una casa semi-abandonada y lúgubre y son las 3 de la mañana._

 _-Eso suena increíblemente perturbador- James puso una cara que dejaba en claro a su esposa en lo que estaba pensando._

 _-Agh, James, tal vez ya maduraron… Bueno Remus siempre fue maduro._

En eso una bola de papel cayó directo en la cara de Remus haciéndolo levantar la vista.

-¿Qué quieres Sirius?

-Estoy aburrido

-Ponte a leer

-Dije aburrido, Remus.

-Ve a dormir

-No tengo sueño

-Come algo

-Voy a engordar, mejor voy por algo de tomar.

-Ni se te ocurra- utilizando su mejor voz de profesor estricto.

-¿Qué hago?

-Limpia más la casa.

-Me empiezan a preocupar tus ideas de diversión.

-Yo no estoy aburrido.

-Claro que si

-¿Ah si?

-Si

-Bueno

Silencio.

Otra bola de papel en la cara de Remus.

Nada ocurre.

Bola 3: aún nada.

Bola 4: parece que se movió.

Bola 5: ¡Se esta moviendo! No no, falsa alarma, solo cambió la página.

Bola 6: empieza a respirar mas fuerte, son buenas señales.

Bola 7: Dejo de leer.

Bola 8: cierro lo ojos, repito Moony cerro los ojos.

Bola 9: Nada.

Décima hola de papel se estrella con la cara de Lupin haciendo que se pare de un salto de sus silla, claramente fastidiado.

-¡SIRIUS!

-¡REMUS!

-¡Madura!

-¡No!

-¡¿Qué quieres!?

-¡Quiero jugar!

-¿Es en serio?

-Si.

Tomando un hondo suspiro, Remus vuelve a sentarse.

-Que te diviertas entonces- y abre de nuevo su libro.

Sirius en un intento desesperado por llamar la atención de su amigo se acerca a él y le arrebata el libro de las manos.

-Por el amor de Dios, Canuto, ¿quieres madurar y darme mi libro?

-No

-Dámelo

-Quítamelo

Remus se abalanzó sobre su amigo y comenzó una pelea como dos niños de 12 años por el dichoso libro.

 _-Olvídalo, no han madurado- dijo Lily mirando al par jugar._

Los dos amigos terminaron dando vueltas en el suelo, forcejeando por el libro y no se dieron cuenta cuando alguien entró a la casa y subía lentamente por las escaleras.

Remus estaba encima de Sirius quien se encontraba bocabajo en el piso tratando de poner el libro lo más lejos posible de él, cuando escucharon

-Ejem ejem-

Los dos hombres pararon en seco y voltearon a ver quien era la persona que había llegado.

Los dos pusieron cara de horror al encontrar a Tonks con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados.

Rápidamente los dos se pusieron de pie y Remus no pudo evitar sentir un calor desde el cuello hasta la punta de las orejas. Rojos como un tomate se sacudieron y arreglaron su ropa.

-Wow… y pensar que yo decía que los rumores no eran ciertos- dijo Tonks moviendo la cabeza en negativa.

-¡¿Qué rumores?! – preguntó alarmado Sirius y un escandalizado Remus asintió a su lado.

-Nada, querido tío, algún día te enterarás. Los dejo con… lo que sea que estaban haciendo- empezó a darse la media vuelta, pero no pudo contenerse más y soltó una carcajada ante la cara de horror de los dos hombres.

-Wowowow a donde crees que vas señorita- dijo la voz de su tío que la tomo entre sus brazos, la levantó y la llevó hasta el sillón.

Ya estando en el sillón, Tonks no podía parar de reír y se agarraba el estómago mientras los dos hombres la miraban con una sonrisa.

Lupin no podía evitar sonreír, llevaba poco tiempo conociendo a Tonks pero tenía que admitir que su risa era muy bonita y contagiosa, y ahora que se fijaba bien, podía notar como sus ojos se hacían muy pequeños al reír y como echaba la cabeza para atrás dejado ver su largo cuello.

Tal vez si fuera más joven, ella sería el tipo de chica que le gustaría pero que no se atrevería a tener algo serio con ella. Este tipo de chicas son muy infantiles.

 _-¡Aja ja! ¡Ya salió! – Exclamó James a los otros dos que veían entretenidos la escena._

 _-¿Qué?- dijo Regulus._

 _-¡Mira su mirada cuando la mira!_

…

 _-¿eh?_

 _-¡Que vean la cara de Remus cuando mira a tu sobrina!_

 _-Awww así me miraba a mi- dijo Lily_

 _-¿¡QUE!?- exclamó su esposo y Reg y Lily rompieron a reír._

Tonks se secaba las lágrimas.

-Creo que tu sobrina nos hizo una broma estilo Black- comento Lupin con tono desaprobatorio de profesor.

-Me parece, mi querido Lupin, que esta señorita merece un castigo por engañarnos de tal forma.

-Creo que estas en lo correcto, mi estimado amigo, dime ¿Qué propones?

-No lo se, pero tiene que ser algo muy severo.

-Creo que ya tengo la solución correcta.

Tonks los miraba con una ceja alzada y divertida – hablan como viejo matrimonio- volvió a romper en risas.

Remus Lupin Puso cara de indignado- ¡Sirius Orion Black! ¿Cómo puedes permitir tanta insolencia?

-Yo no he permitido nada.

-Aquí tu eres el tío.

-Aquí tu eres el profesor.

La chica seguía riendo. Los dos amigos voltearon a verse y en un rápido movimiento Sirius se abalanzó sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas, con lo que no contaban era con el entrenamiento de auror, así que igual de rápido que su tío, Tonks se logró zafar y echó a correr hacia la puerta. Ahora, lo que ella no sabía, era que se acercaba la luna llena, faltaba una semana y gracias a esto, cierto ex profesor en la habitación a pesar de su apariencia enferma y cansada, adquiría un poco más de agilidad y fuerza… así que a Remus no le costó nada tomarla por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro abrazarla por los hombros para inmovilizarla.

-¡No!- exclamó Tonks mientras volvía a reír- ¡Suéltame Lupin!

-Y además exiges, nonono, la juventud de hoy en día no siente respeto por nadie- dijo Remus con una sonrisa mientras fácilmente la seguía abrazando mientras ella forcejeaba.

\- ¡Buen trabajo, Moony! – dijo Sirius quien se levantaba del sillón – ahora si no escaparás.

-Creo que tiene que haber un castigo más severo.

-Tienes razón, mi querido amigo, y creo saber exactamente cual va a ser. Sígueme- Sirius salió de la habitación tomando la maleta de su sobrina consigo.

Con esto, Remus cargó a Tonks y se la echó al hombro, mientras ella pataleaba rogando que la bajase y él siguió a Sirius.

Llegaron a la habitación de Sirius y Remus bajó a Tonks mientras la volteaba y tomaba sus manos y las ponía en su espalda, quedando así arrestada.

-Ahora si, veamos ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo Sirius sacando una playera morada con un estampado ya sin forma de tantas lavadas.

-¡No! ¿Qué te propones?

-Pide perdón- dijo su tío.

-fue muy divertido, no lo haré, no me arrepiento-

 _-Oh no- dijo James_

 _-¿Qué hará?- pregunto Reg_

 _-No lo haría- dijo Lily_

 _-¿Qué no haría?- otra Reg_

 _\- Si lo hará_

 _-¿Por qué no entiendo? ¿qué hará?_

 _-Observa y aprende, niño.- dijo James_

 _-No soy un niño- se enfurruño Regulus cruzando los brazos._

Entonces con un movimiento de varita Sirius cambió la blusa morada a un color amarillo patito horrible.

-Lo puedo tolerar- dijo Tonks fingiendo indiferencia.

-¿Ah si?- otra playera, el triste destino de esta fue haber sido transformada a una blusa de holanes… rosas.

Tercera playera: Las siglas de "The Wall- Pink Floyd" fueron cambiadas a: "Amo a Cornelius Fudge".

Pero Nymphadora Tonks seguía impávida.

-Esto no está funcionando, Canuto- dijo la gruesa voz de Remus que estaba parado detrás de la Metamorphomaga, bastante cerca, causando que la piel ella se erizara.

\- Wooow, espera un segundo- Sirius sacó una última playera, ésta con el logo de The Weird Sisters- mira nada más Remus, ¿te gusta?

-Bastante, al parecer es de un concierto ¿cierto?

-No… para nada- dijo Tonks, tratando de zafar sus manos de las de Remus.

-Aah entonces no te importará que la convierta en … - con un toque de su varita la playera se volvió rosa pastel y con otro toque de su varita el logo tan querido de Tonks se transformó en un unicornio blanco con pelo rosa brincando sobre un arcoíris.

-¡NOOOO!- gritó Tonks, mientras reía- ok ok, está bien. Perdonen, no lo vuelvo a hacer, pero por favor regrésala a como era antes.

-No puedo-

-¿¡Que!?

-Solo Moony puede, así ha sido siempre. Nosotros destruíamos, él arreglaba- dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

 _-Si, eso lo recuerdo muy bien- dijo Lily soltando un bufido._

 _-Por eso te amaba peliroja- dijo James dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposa._

Con esto Tonks se volteó para ver a Remus.

-Remus, querido amigo, ¿podrías repararla por favor?-

-Ah claro, ahora que quieres algo soy "Remus, querido amigo" ¿no?, ¿Qué pasó con "Lupin"?- dijo Remus haciéndose el indignado.

-Eso es amigo, que sepa que hizo mal- lo apoyaba el animago.

Su sobrina o fulminó con la mirada.

-Ey ey ey, esa mirada no me gusta jovencita- la regañó su tío, así que mejor decidió ignorarlo y volvió su vista a Remus.

Juntó sus manos a modo de súplica.

-Remus, por favor… porfavorporfavorporfavorporfavorporfavor-

\- No

-¡Remus!

-¡Nymphadora!

-No me llames así

-No estas en posición de decir eso, sobrinita.

-Tiene razón, no estas en posición… Nymphadora.

-agh… esta bien… Remus-

-Dime

-¿Podrías regresar mi playera a su normalidad por favor?

-¿Qué gano a cambio?

-¿Chocolates?

-Tengo suficientes.

-¿Qué te cante?

-No, lo reservaré para otra ocasión.

-¿Qué lave tu ropa?

-No

-¿Una cerveza de mantequilla?

-Nop

-¿Un viaje a Paris?

-no

Sirius a estas alturas solo se dedicaba a ver la escena entretenido… mientras una idea iba surgiendo en su cabeza.

 _-Mira mira mira mira mira- dijo emocionado James_

 _-Estamos viendo, Jamie, estamos viendo- dijo Regulus imitando el tono emocionado de James, ganándose un golpe en la nuca por parte de este y una risita por parte de la Sra. Potter._

-¿un perro?

-Ya tengo uno

-¿Un gato?

-Casi no me gustan los gatos

-¿cómo puedes decir eso? Son adorables.

-Ya es tarde creo que iré a- empezó a darse la vuelta

-Nononono- dijo Tonks tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo hacia ella para agarrar su suéter entre sus puños y recargar su frente en el pecho de Remus- Remus John Lupin, te juro que voy a llorar si no la arreglan- levanta la vista hacia él y puso unos ojos bastante parecidos a los que hacía Hocicos (Sirius) cuando le pedía algo en su forma canina… solo que en ella SI se veían adorables- ¿Por favor?

-Agh, está bien… lo pensaré.

-Bueno, es lo que obtendré- dijo Tonks, soltándolo y alejándose de él. Dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo cerca que habían estado todo ese tiempo y sonrojándose. Él también tuvo que darse cuenta ya que estaba rojo hasta la punta de las orejas… otra vez.

 _-Awww ahí esta! Se ven tan lindos cuando se sonrojan- exclamó James._

…

 _-Empiezo a dudar de la virilidad de tu marido- dijo quedamente Regulus._

 _-Si no fuera por Harry, a veces hasta yo lo dudaría- suspiró Lily._

 _-Ey, no se vale- dijo James poniendo un puchero muy parecido al que ponía Tonks en ese instante._

-Ustedes si que son malos… son oficialmente 24 horas y media sin dormir- dijo Tonks bostezando

-Tu lo provocaste… Por cierto, volviendo a la realidad, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó su tío abriendo sus brazos hacia ella, que sin más fue directo a ellos.

-Dumbledore me mandó.

-¿Pasó algo malo?- preguntó preocupado Lupin.

-No… no mucho.

-¿A que te refieres con "no mucho"?- preguntó su tío separándose de ella para poderla ver a la cara.

-O sea si paso, pero no taaan malo- dijo con un suspiro viendo como los dos hombres ponían una cara seria – hubo un ataque cerca de mi departamento y Dumbledore me pidió que viniera por unos días para investigar si tiene algo que ver con el regreso de Voldemort- dijo de corrido y viendo al techo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho antes?- dijo Remus con su voz de profesor preocupado "De seguro tuvo muchas fans cuando dio clases" pensó Tonks.

-Porque no tenía caso, no podemos hacer nada y ya Dumbledore está tomando cartas en el asunto, además vine tan pronto como pude- explicó la chica.

-Y nosotros aquí jugando contigo- dijo su tío sintiéndose culpable, ella llevaba más de un día sin dormir, con las guardias de la orden y además su trabajo en el ministerio y para colmo, un ataque a la vuelta de su departamento.

-Disculpa- dijo Lupin, sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que Sirius.

-No se disculpen, creo que lo necesitaba- dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

-Voy a prepararte una habitación- dijo Sirius devolviéndole la sonrisa y salió del cuarto.

-Yo te ayudo a recoger tu ropa- dijo Remus con una sonrisa simpática.

-Gracias- respondió Tonks y entre los dos recogieron su ropa y la metieron a la maleta.

-Tonks, te preparé el cuarto de Regulus, espero que no te importe- dijo Sirius- no creo que algo malo ahí, todo lo que dejo mi madre y Kreatcher ya lo quitamos. Y mi hermano era muy idiota como para poner algo por si solo. Sin mencionar que el estúpido elfo amaba a Regie así que es de los cuartos más limpios de toda la casa.

 _-¡Ey!- exclamó ofendido el susodicho._

-Ah no, para nada- dijo sonriente Tonks- era mi tío también ¿no?

 _-Me gusta esta chica_

-Si, y lo lamento mucho.

 _-… Idiota._

Los tres rieron y se dirigieron al cuarto de Tonks llevando su maleta.

-No era necesario que me trajeran hasta aquí… digo, estamos en el mismo piso, pero gracias.

-Oye, no queríamos que te perdieras.

-jaja que caballeros, bueno, que descansen- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sirius y, hesitando un poco, le dio uno muy tímido a Remus.

Los dos amigos salieron de la habitación, dejando a Nymphadora dormir con su nueva pijama, edición única y espacial sacada de "El closet del Sexy Black".

* * *

Y... ya jaja, lo se, estuvo cortito y lo siento, pero prometo que el próximo va a ser más largo y lo subiré pronto.

Por favor dejen Reviews *-* solo porque es época de dar 3

A.T.


	8. Capitulo 8 - BlackVance

N/A: emmm PERDOOOON T-T

Una enorme disculpa, ya pasaron dos mese desde que actualicé pero juro que este 2016 empezó como una locura.

Primero se perdió mi perrita el 31 de diciembre y la encontramos el 1º en la noche, luego estuve de luto por David Bowie y Alan Rickman (homenaje a él el próximo capítulo, es que este ya casi lo tenía terminado), después entre a la escuela, luego a trabajar y con tareas, proyectos y demás, no he tenido casi nada de tiempo, pero bueno, ya no los aburro.

D: Nada de lo reconocible es mío :(

* * *

Capítulo 8 - Black/Vance, relación potencial

 _-¿Hola?-_

 _Tonks se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de un desierto Hogwarts, lo cual era algo sumamente extraño de ver, a menos que fueran las 12 de la noche y te estuvieras escabullendo de Filch, lo cual para ella era sumamente normal. Sin embargo en esta ocasión, llevaba la misma ropa que recordaba haberse puesto el día anterior._

 _Estaba anocheciendo y la poca luz que había le daba un aspecto lúgubre a los pasillos del castillo. Finalmente llegó a las mazmorras donde se encontraba la puerta secreta que guiaba a la sala común de Slytherin. Tonks entró por la puerta de madera pintada de negro con un emblema de serpiente en medio, caminó por el largo pasillo y se encontró en una sala con sillones de piel negros con botones plateados, banderines verdes por doquier, y una luz tenue que se filtraba por las ventas provocando figuras en el piso, ya que la sala común de los Slytherin se encontraba en las profundidades del Lago Negro._

 _La estancia estaba vacía, a excepción de un chico, quien se encontraba leyendo cómodamente en uno de los sillones, cerca del fuego._

 _-Hola- dijo en un tono amigable la Metamorphomaga._

 _Al escuchar esto el chico dejo el libro a un lado y se levantó, dio la vuelta al sillón y se colocó frente a frente con Tonks, quien pudo ver claramente los ojos grises y fríos del joven de unos 15 años, su cabello corto y negro azabache, las elegantes facciones de su atractivo rostro, su uniforme bien arreglado… entonces Tonks se quedó boquiabierta, frente a ella se encontraba de pie Regulus Acturus Black._

 _-Hola- dijo con una voz igual de amigable su tío, lo cuál sorprendió a Tonks, ya que había escuchado pésimas historias de él._

 _-Eres… Eres Regulus Black ¿cierto?_

 _\- El mismo y tu… ¿quién eres?_

 _-Emm mi nombre es Nymphadora Tonks- contestó un poco incómoda ella._

 _-Ohh, ¿eres familiar del tal Tonks? ¿el novio de mi prima?_

 _-Si, ¿hay algún problema?_

 _-Jaja wow tranquila- dijo alzando las manos a la altura de su pecho – por mi no hay problema, Andrómeda siempre fue buena conmigo, con quien tiene una relación amorosa lo dejo a su criterio, incluso si no me agrada su elección. Con quien tienes que tener cuidado con lo que dices es con Narcisa y con Bellatrix, las hermanas de Andy, ellas siempre lo han odiado con toda su alma, sobre todo Bella._

 _Dicho esto se volvió a sentar en el sillón y sin voltear la mirada dijo:_

 _-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada?_

 _Tonks se acercó y se sentó en un sillón cerca al de su tío._

 _-Pero bueno, a todo esto ¿eres Slytherin?¿como es que no te había visto por aquí? Y ¿por qué no traes tu uniforme puesto?_

 _-Pues no soy Slytherin, de hecho soy Hufflepoff ._

 _-¿Y que es lo que haces aquí?- pregunto con curiosidad el chico._

 _-Pues… no lo se._

 _-Bueno, eso es curioso ¿no crees?- dijo Regulus, mientras continuaba con su lectura._

 _-Supongo._

 _Hubo un silencio, hasta que Tonks habló._

 _-Dices que no aprobabas la relación de mi ma- de Andrómeda con Ted, ¿por qué?_

 _-No me gustan los de su tipo- contestó sencillamente, no quitando los ojos de su lectura._

 _Su respuesta hizo que a Tonks le empezara a hervir la sangre._

 _-¿Por qué es Hufflepuff? O ¿porque piensas que es un Sangre sucia?_

 _Con esto, Regulus volteó su vista hacia Tonks, dejando el libro en su regazo, dijo con seriedad._

 _-Porque son de las personas que juzgan sin antes conocer._

 _-¿Qué? – eso dejó atónita a Nymphadora._

 _-Ahh mira, cuando yo llegué a Hogwarts, a los únicos que conocía era a mis primos, y a mi hermano, seguro lo conoces, es el famoso y presumido Sirius Black, pero mi querido hermano me dejó de hablar porque entre a Slytherin y no con él a Gryffindor. Así que los únicos que me hablaban eran mis primas y sus novios; Malfoy y Rodolphus. Y como me juntaba con ellos, los demás dieron por sentado que los iba a tratar mal._

 _-¿Y no lo harías?_

 _-No lo se, nunca me interesaron sus vidas, no iba a perder mi tiempo molestándolos o tratando de hacerles daño, solo tenía once años. – Regulus se recargó en el respaldo del asiento y retomó su lectura._

 _-No lo había pensado así- murmuró Tonks después de unos segundos, con la mirada clavada en el fuego._

 _-Las cosas no son lo que parecen niña- dijo una voz un poco más gruesa._

 _Tonks abrió los ojos como platos y en el sillón, en vez de estar sentado el niño de 15 años, ahora era un joven de unos 19 años quien la miraba fijamente, aunque su piel era más pálida que antes y sus ojos habían perdido la vida que había visto en ellos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con un cadáver._

Tonks despertó sobresaltada, con la frente empapada de sudor, la luz del sol se colaba por los pequeños orificios que tenían las cortinas.

La auror se levantó y empezó a prepararse para comenzar su día y así olvidar el horrible sueño que tuvo. Arregló su cama, se bañó y se vistió y bajó a la cocina, iba tan concentrada en su sueño que solo se tropezó dos veces, pero no llegó a caerse, como era de costumbre.

Entró a la cocina y la encontró vacía, levantó su vista al reloj de pared y este marcaba las 11:45, ya era tarde para desayunar, pero se moría de hambre. Así que se preparó un sándwich y un poco de café.

Ya sentada en la mesa con algo de comida en el estómago, se quedó pensando en su sueño, ¿Qué habrá significado? Y también se quedó pensando en lo que dijo su tío, la gente realmente juzga a las personas sin siquiera conocerlas.

 _-Vaya susto que le pusiste ¿eh?- comento James Potter, viendo fijamente a Regulus con desaprobación, pero este no se inmuto, se quedó viendo a su sobrina fijamente._

 _-Ya está grande, lo superará- respondió secamente el joven Black._

 _-Regulus, ¿por que lo hiciste? Sabes que no debemos hacerlo, además solo la asustaste- dijo Lily acusadoramente._

 _-Quería que me conociera-_

 _-Pues que buen trabajo hiciste, ahora te conoce como un cadáver al fondo de un lago maldito-_

 _-¡Cállate, Potter!_

 _-¡No es justo que la metas en tus errores! ¡No quisiste al lado bueno de tu familia en vida, no trates de acercarte a ellos ahora!- lo siguió regañando James._

 _-¡¿Y a ti que te importa Potter?! ¡No te metas en mis asuntos!- por fin volteó Regulus enojado._

 _-¡Me importa porque no se vale para Nymphadora!_

 _\- ¡NO LA LLAMES ASÍ! ¡ES TONKS!_

 _-¡NO SEAS NIÑO!_

 _-¡NO SOY UN NIÑO!_

 _-¡PUES TE COMPORTAS COMO UN CAPRICHOSO HIJO DE MAMI!_

 _\- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO VAS A CUIDAR A TU HIJO Y ME DEJAS EN PAZ!?_

 _\- ¡HASTA QUE MADUERES Y ACEPTES TUS ERRORES!_

 _-¿¡ POR QUE SIEMPRE SON MIS ERRORES?! ¡NO DIJE NINGUNA METIRA! ¡ESTABA PAGANDO POR MIS ERRORES MUCHO ANTES DE HABERLOS COMETIDO! ¡SIRIUS ME DEJO DE HABLAR PORQUE ENTRÉ A SLYTHERIN Y NI SIQUIERA SE DIGNÓ EN TRATARME! SOLO ME DIO LA ESPALDA Y ¡LISTO!_

 _Silencio._

 _-YO TENÍA UN HERMANO, QUIEN ME RECHAZÓ PORQUE DIJO QUE YA TENÍA OTRO HERMANO Y NO ERA DE SANGRE. ¡TODO EL MUNDO ME ODIABA PORQUE ERA EL HERMANO MALO DEL HERMOSO Y PERFECTO SIRIUS BLACK!... Yo no había hecho nada, Potter, yo solo era un estudiante con fama de Mortifago._

 _Silencio._

 _-James, ve con Harry.- dijo Lily seria. Su esposo se desvaneció con la mirada clavada en el joven – Regulus, lo que hiciste no se debe hacer, no es correcto._

 _-Lo se- dijo este cabizbajo. Lily se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Al principio Regulus no sabía como reaccionar, hacía demasiados años que nadie le daba un abrazo, incluso cuando estaba vivo, así que hesitando un poco le devolvió el abrazo a la señora Potter._

 _-Y por Sirius y James, tu eras un niño, pero ellos también._

 _-¿Y que hay de Severus? ¿tu viste todo lo que pasó?_

 _-Estoy agradecida con él por cuidar a Harry, y por amarme tanto. Solo lamento que no encontrara a nadie más con quién compartir todo ese amor. Lo que siento por él es amistad, lo amo, pero no de la manera en la que él quería._

 _-Humm… pobre tipo._

 _-Si te sirve de algo, Remus y yo siempre pensamos que no eras malo, solo habías tenido malas influencias._

 _-Lo se, gracias… vaya, creo que empeoré las cosas- murmuró Regulus al ver a Tonks._

Algo no estaba bien. El ambiente se sentía pesado, aunque ella fuera la única en la habitación, se sentía bastante incómoda. Recogió sus platos y les dejó con un hechizo en el fregadero para que se lavaran solos y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Precipitadamente llegó al cuarto de Regulus otra vez, y se acercó a una pared, donde estaba pegada una foto de él con un par de amigos suyos, a los que ella identificaba como Mortifagos muertos en la primera guerra.

Puso sus dedos en la fotografía y la quitó de la pared… si, la quitó. No había un hechizo permanente para que las cosas no fueran removidas de su lugar. Continuó quitando algunas de las fotografías pegadas cuidadosamente en la pared, y dejó los banderines de color verde y plata y los banderines del equipo de Quidditch y se quedó contemplando la pared.

-Jovencita traidora de la sangre, disfrutando de su estancia en el cuarto de mi amado amo Regulus pero- el elfo doméstico paró de hablar cuando vio la cambiada pared- pero… ¿¡Que ha hecho?! ¿¡Como se ha atrevido?! Inmunda semi-humana- Pero Tonks lo interrumpió

-¡Escúchame bien Kreatcher! Te guste o no, soy parte de esta familia, y si tanto amabas a tu amo, ¿por qué dejaste las fotos? ¡ELLOS LO MATARON!

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡KREATCHER! A LA COSINA ¡AHORA!

Sirius y Remus se asomaban por la puerta con una expresión de curiosidad.

-¿Qué paso? Escuchamos los gritos de Kreatcher- dijo calmadamente Remus.

-Nymph… ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?- dijo Sirius inexpresivo, mirando fijamente a la pared.

-Discúlpame Sirius, solo creí que se iba a ver mejor así, en seguida lo vuelvo a poner como estaba.

-Así está bien… A nadie le importa ya este cuarto- murmuró Black.

-A mi si- contestó Tonks al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto suavemente Remus- no lo conociste.

-Porque si yo no lo hago ¿quién lo hará?

Sirius se acercó y puso una mano en la mejilla de Tonks y con eso se retiró de la habitación.

Después de ese incidente el día paso muy tranquilo y Tonks disfruto a lo grande de su descanso, bromeando con Sirius y con Remus y escuchando historias de los legendarios Merodeadores.

Los días siguieron pasando sin mucho tiempo para descansar o si quiera pensar. Todo era: trabajo, casa, trabajo, casa, guardia, trabajo, casa, trabajo, y un poco de comida y dormir esporádicamente.

Aunque en las dos siguientes guardias con Emmeline habían sido interesantes y Tonks había llego a la conclusión de que a la bruja le gustaba su tío Sirius y se propuso investigar más sobre la potencial relación, así que ese día iba a llevar más ropa a Grimmauld Place, descubrió que era bastante cómodo vivir ahí por si había juntas de emergencia y aparte, le había prometido a Sirius que se quedaría ahí más tiempo así que iba a aprovechar ese día para que su tío soltara la sopa… cosa que no consiguió, pero no se iba a dar por vencida, era una Tonks y una Black, rendirse no estaba en su naturaleza.

La semana pasó sin contratiempos y estaba a punto de cenar con algunos miembros de la orden cuando de pronto:

-Oigan ¿y Remus?

 _-oh oh- dijo Regulus._

 _-Ahí va otra vez- comento James, poniéndose tenso._

-Tuvo que salir- contestó simplemente Sirius.

Y los demás parecieron no escuchar la pregunta.

-Oh… y ¿cuando volverá?-

-En un par de días, ¿por qué? ¿ya lo extrañas?

-Claro que sí- con esta respuesta de Tonks, una par de cabezas giraron hacia ella - ¿quién más me dará chocolates gratis?

La única respuesta de los demás fue una sonrisa y siguieron con su cena, hasta que Kingsley cambió el tema y pareció como si nunca hubiera dicho nada.

Algo no andaba bien, ¿por qué habían reaccionado así los demás?

 _-Uff, que bueno que desviaron la conversación- dijo James, aliviado._

 _-No estés tan aliviado, mírala, sospecha- dijo Lili._

 _-Claro que sospecha- contesto Regulus- y entre más se tarden en contarle, más se va a enojar._

 _-Estoy de acuerdo, Sirius y Remus deberían confiar más en ella, se nota que se llevan bastante bien.-_

 _-Oigan, ustedes saben que la vida de Moony ha sido un total desastre, no lo pueden culpar de que no confíe en cualquier persona que cruce su camino- defendió James._

 _-Pero no estamos hablando de cualquier persona, ella es Nymphadora Tonks, sobrina de su mejor amigo.-_

 _-Él tiene un buen punto James- comentó Lili._

XXX

Días después Lupin regresó y Tonks notó que se veía más cansado y agotado que nunca, su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal y tenía heridas nuevas. Ella lo vio cuando después de su trabajo había entrado a la cocina y lo encontró sentado, tomando chocolate y con la cabeza entre sus brazos.

-¡Por Merlín, Remus! ¿Qué te paso?- preguntó preocupada al ver una herida bastante grande en su brazo.

-Nada, nada, estoy bien Tonks, solo fueron unos pocos rasguños, me encontré con un par Hinkypunks- dijo cansado.

-Un par de gigantes y enormes Hinkypunks porqu—

-¡En serio Tonks, estoy bien!-

 _-¡Oye! ¡Que tu amigo le hable bien a mi sobrina! ¿¡Quien se cree que es!?_

 _-Pues que tu sobrina deje de meterse donde nadie le llama_

 _-Esta siendo amable y preguntándole si pasa algo, solo se preocupó por él._

 _-¡Pues tiene que aprender a ver cuando una persona no quiere ser molestada!_

 _-¡Pues no es su culpa que Lupin esté en esos días del mes!_

…

 _Los tres rompieron a reír, para luego volver a poner atención._

Con esto Tonks se había quedado callada, para luego cambiar de tema contándole un poco de lo que había pasado en su trabajo ese día, después se excuso y salió de la cocina directo hacia su habitación.

Luego, esa misma noche, antes de que Tonks se fuera a dormir, alguien tocó a su puerta y al abrirla Remus estaba parado, viéndose igual de cansado.

-Tonks, disculpa por como te traté hoy, no era mi intención gritarte.

Ella admitía que se sentía un poco dolida por la respuesta de su amigo, pero contesto:

-Tu nunca le contestas a nadie de esa forma, así que no te preocupes, todos tenemos un mal día- dijo dulce mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Remus y le dedicaba una sonrisa comprensiva.

Él se le había quedado mirando, haciendo el lindo momento un tanto incómodo, y Tonks se dio cuenta que su mano seguía acariciando su hombro, así que rápidamente la quitó y deseándole buenas noches cerró la puerta.

Ahora había pasado una semana más y hasta esos momentos no había podido averiguar nada de lo que pasaba entre Sirius y Emmeline, solo los había observado durante las cenas y las reuniones. Cuando Sirius no la veía, ella se le quedaba mirando, y cuando ella no lo notaba, Sirius disimuladamente lanzaba fugaces miradas hasta donde Vance estaba.

Se encontraba en la oficina cuando de pronto, Shacklebolt entro.

-Auror Tonks, necesito que me llene este informe- dijo con ese tono estricto que daba miedo.

-Pero, señor- - trato de decir confundida Tonks.

-¡Ahora!- y dejo caer un par de enormes folders en el escritorio de la joven auror, ella boquiabierta abrió el primero, y arriba de todos los papeles contenía una nota:

"Tonks… perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón. Tendré que cambiarte otra vez el día de guardia, ya 3 personas me vieron hasta después de horas de trabajo en el depto. de Misterios y saldré temprano para no levantar más sospechas. Fueron ordenes de A.D. y Vanie y John lo saben ya.

Con el grito que di, nadie hará preguntas del por qué te quedaste tan tarde.

Disculpa otra vez "

Soltando un suspiro, Tonks quemó el pequeño pedazo de pergamino y continuó con su trabajo.

Realmente estaba disfrutando la idea de no tener nada que hacer ese día después del trabajo, pero bueno, al menos se la pasaría bien con Remus.

Al fin dio la hora de salida, y todos se empezaron a ir a sus respectivas casa, no sin antes pasar disimuladamente enfrente del cubículo de Tonks para ver la cantidad de trabajo que le había dejado su jefe y recibió sonrisas de empatía de parte de sus compañeras, un "¡Suerte!" de Savage, una sonrisa pedante y burlona de Dawlish, un amable "Que termines pronto" Proudfoot y un "Cuando salga no olvide cerrar bien la puerta señorita Tonks, no quiero sorpresas como la última vez" de Shacklebolt con su voz profunda que reflejaba advertencia, pero con ojos divertidos y después un "lo siento" en un susurro, a lo que Tonks respondió con un guiño.

A las 9:30 salió de su cubículo con una nota de parte de K. Shacklebolt dirigida al depto. de Misterios por si alguien preguntaba que hacía ahí.

Entro a oscuras por la lúgubre puerta y con varita en alto comenzó a caminar, de pronto paró en seco y dio la vueta rápidamente apuntando a lo que sea que estuviera ahí… claro que lo primero que su varita se encontró fue el pecho de Remus Lupin.

-¿Va a ser así cada vez que tengamos guardia?- preguntó ella.

-Lo siento, no es mi intención asustarte, pero tampoco puedo andar hablándote para que te detengas o si?- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, vamos a nuestro rincón- comentó ella y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitual esquina.

Hablaron durante horas y horas, y entre esas conversaciones discutieron la posible relación entre Black y Vance.

-No lo se Tonks, no creo que sea nada-

-Vamos Remus, sabes como es mi tío, si hubiera querido meterla en su cama, ya lo habría hecho, tiene que ser algo más.

 _-Esta chica tiene un don, es muy observadora- comentó James_

 _-¿Qué hacen aquí?_

 _-Harry ya se durmió y Sirius esta con Buckbeak- explicó Lili._

 _-Así que venimos para ver la novela dramática, ¿qué ha pasado?_

 _-No mucho_

 _-¿Ya se coquetearon? ¿se tomaron de las manos? ¿la besó?_

 _-No, James._

 _-Que aburridos._

 _-Como sea, se dio cuenta de que a mi hermanito le gusta Vance y trata de convencer a Lupin de que le saque información._

 _-No logrará nada, nosotros le decíamos que investigara si Lili ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de mi, pero nunca accedió a hacerlo._

 _-Si te sirve de algo hablaba bien de ti._

 _-¡Eso es todo Moony! – aulló James._

-Tonks, recuerda que estuvo mucho tiempo en Azcaban, ese lugar cambia mucho a las personas y—

-¡Exacto! Tal vez ya cambió- Remus la miró con cara de "¿En serio?" – bueno, tal vez no mucho, pero al menos está interesado en ella para algo mas que solo una noche.

-Tal vez, pero no estoy tan seguro, además a mi no me diría nada-

-Por favor Remus, hay que hacer el intento- suplicó Tonks mientras lo veía con cara de cachorro abandonado a la mitad de la carretera.

 _-Es persistente la niña-comentó Lili._

 _-No creo que lo logre, nunca funcionó la cara de perrito, ni tampoco a Sirius, es linda y todo pero la voluntad de Moony es más fuerte que cualquier cosa en este mundo- Declaró solemne James._

 _-Si lo va a lograr- advirtió Regulus._

 _-Neh, no creo._

-Por favor.

-Tonks, no quiero meterme en problemas con Hocicos.

-Pero es tu mejor amigo y además lo conoces mejor que nadie.

 _-Si lo va a lograr._

 _-Ya te dije que no, Regie-boy._

-Con más razón, no creo que me confiese nada.

-Pero no tienes nada que perder.

-¡Si! Me va a empezar a molestar con cada mujer que conozca, solo Merlín sabe lo que puede llegar a decir Pulgas.

-Yo te puedo defender- declaro Tonks mientras levantaba y doblaba el brazo derecho mostrando su músculo.

-No lo dudo- dijo con una pequeña risa Remus.

-Por favor, piensa que será muy entretenido, seremos como Cupido y Celestina… Yo soy Celestina, tu llevas el pañal-

Con esto Remus soltó una carcajada y Tonks rió con él.

-Eres imposible.

 _-Creo que lo está consiguiendo James- comentó sonriendo el joven Black._

-Sabes, deberías reírte así más a menudo, te ves muy bien-

Sonrojado Remus contestó- Con cumplidos no lo conseguirás-

Tonks, gracias a sus habilidades como Metamorphomaga logró ocultar su sonrojo, pero rió y cambió de tema.

-Bueno, ¿lo harás?

-Emm

-Además, si se casan, van a nombrar a su hijo como tu-

-Pobre niño, y ¿si es niña?

-Supongo que Lili

-¿Por qué no "Nymphadora"?

 _-¡Porque Lili es un nombre hermoso Moony, por eso!- exclamó James._

-¡Iugh! ¡No! Pobre niña, mejor que me hagan su madrina-

-Pienso que Nymphadora es un nombre muy bonito, aunque tu no lo pienses-

-Los cumplidos no me harán cambiar de opinión, Remus-

Con un suspiro Lupin volteó y…

-Creo que no le hará daño a nadie si—

-¡Yei! ¡Gracias Remus! ¡Eres el mejor!- y con esto Tonks rodeó el cuello del ex profesor de DCAO mientras él solo se sonrojaba otra vez y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

 _-¡Lo logró! ¡Ja! Gane_

 _-Por Merlín, ¡Moony cayó!_

 _Lili solo meneaba la cabeza._

* * *

 _Y_ yyy eso fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, prometo más R/T y más acción, lo juro!

¿Que les parece el ship Black/Vance? ¿les gusta? ¿lo sigo o no?

Reviews!

Tengan un lindo día :3


	9. Chapter 9-Alan Williams&Charlie Weasley

N/A: Hola! otro capítulo más! Gracias a los que dejaron review, hace dos capítulos olvide dar las gracias, pero bueno. GRACIAS!

Igual gracias a la personas que marcaron esta historia como favorito o la están siguiendo!

bueno, traté de actualizar lo más pronto que pude y este capítulo está más largo que los demás.

Espero que les guste :3

* * *

Capítulo 9 - Alan Williams y Charlie Weasley

-Entonces… Padfoot, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?- pregunto Lupin al primogénito Black que reposaba cómodamente en su habitual sillón en la biblioteca.

 _-No pues si, que discreto- dijo con sarcasmo Regulus._

 _Los Potter no contestaron nada._

-¿Qué?

-Nada, solo te pregunto si no hay algo e lo que quieras hablar.

-¿A que viene eso?

-Pues que siempre estás hablando de algo y ahora estás muy callado-

-Bueno, la verdad hay algo en lo que he estado pensando desde hace muchos días-

-¿En serio?- Lupin miró sorprendido a su amigo " _Vaya, fue más fácil de lo que pensé_ "

-Si… hay alguien

-Aja…

-Y, pues, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

-Wow

-Si

-¿Y se puede saber quien es?

-No lo sé… no creo que podamos estar juntos.

-Vamos Padfoot, eso no suena como algo que tu dirías—

-Pero es que es cierto Moony, lo nuestro es imposible.

-¿Pero por que dices esto? ¿cómo sabes que es imposible si no lo intentas? Tal vez ella tenga los mismos sentimientos por ti.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Claro que si Padfoot.

-Pero ella es una gata

-¿QUÉ?

-Ella… es una felina… grrr

-¿DE que diablos me estas hablando?

-De Minerva por su puesto, ¡Minnie mi amor! Soy un perro y ella un gata, no creo que lo nuestro se pueda dar, y no creo que me perdone el haberla perseguido aquellos años en Hog— Pero un par de golpes en la cabeza propinados con un libro, cortesía de Remus, impidieron que terminara la frase mientras estallaba en carcajadas.

 _-Jajajaja, Remus cae desde que teníamos 12 años.- dijo James carcajeándose igual de fuerte que Sirius._

 _-Que torpe- afirmó Regulus riendo._

 _-Oigan, no sean malos, Remus solo hace lo que Tonks le pidió, es muy lindo- lo defendió Lili, pero no puedo evitar que su boca formara una sonrisa._

-En serio Moony, no entiendo de que estás hablando- dijo Black, sin dejar de reírse.

-Yo creo que sabes bien de lo que hablo

-Obviamente no

-De las miradas que intercambias con Emmeline Vance, ¿no te suena familiar?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué me gusta? Si claro, la mujer es bastante atractiva, pero no hay nada que hacer por el momento, Moony. Además, ¿por qué tan repentino interés en mi vida amorosa?

-Porque eres mi amigo y me preocupas

-Pues no lo hagas, estoy bien.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Silencio.

-Hablando de vida amorosa, ¿qué hay contigo Moony?

-¿Qué hay conmigo de qué?- preguntó el otro con indiferencia, mientras retomaba su lectura.

-Vamos Moony, no me puedes decir que has vivido en celibato estos 15 años, cuéntame –

-Realmente no hay nada que contar Padfoot-

-¿Por?

-Nada ha sido serio

-Hmm… ¿y ahora?

-¿Ahora que?

-No hay nadie en tu vida que—

Pero fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de la señora Black. Ambos bajaron y se encontraron a Nymphadora en el suelo, como de costumbre, mientras Kingsley movía la cabeza y la ayudaba a levantarse. Entre Moody y Sirius cerraron las cortinas del horrendo cuadro y Lupin esbozaba una sonrisa al ver que Tonks ponía un puchero, a su parecer, adorable.

Internamente Lupin les agradeció por la interrupción, no le gustaba hablar de su fallida vida amorosa. Desde sus años en Hogwarts James y Sirius, e incluso Lili, habían tratado de encontrar a alguien "perfecta" para él.

" _-Vamos Moony, invita a Susan a salir, no vas a perder nada-_

 _-Prongs tiene razón Moony, además esa damita esta loca por ti, se nota a leguas."_

Al parecer no estaba loca por él, estaba loca por Sirius y creía que iba a llegar a él a través de su amigo. Después de aquel desastroso día en su tercer año en Hogwarts, su vida sentimental tuvo altibajos, como su primera novia oficial: Jane Becher. Una linda Ravenclaw con la que tuvo sus… "primeras experiencias amorosas". Todo era perfecto, y Remus juraba que iban a durar por el resto de sus vidas así… hasta que salieron de Hogwarts y ella descubrió su "pequeño problema peludo". A partir de esa horrible experiencia, Remus decidió no llegar a nada serio con nadie, a pesar de las insistencias de sus amigos.

Había llegado a resignarse de estar solo, así que si una mujer le atraía, regularmente no pasaba de una noche, y si ellas insistían, solo tenía que contar de su otro yo y ¡listo! Problema resuelto, corrían despavoridas. Lili siempre le decía que iba a llegar cuando menos se lo esperaba y que iba a ser quien menos se imaginara… al parecer esa creencia le había funcionado a ella, pero él era la ironía encarnada de "un lobo solitario".

 _-Tal vez ya llegó amigo mío- dijo James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -Y ni siquiera te lo imaginas-_

 _-No me gusta que esté solo- dijo Lili con pesadez- nunca me gustó la idea, él se merece ser feliz y tener alguien a su lado._

 _-Si no estuviera tan ocupado compadeciéndose de si mismo, podría ver que mi sobrinita está cayendo por él._

 _-¿por qué lo dices? ¿dijo algo?- pregunto emocionado James._

 _-No, pero estoy un 70% seguro de que lo hará._

 _-¿Y si no lo hace?- preguntó preocupada Lili._

 _-Al menos tendrá alguien más en quien confiar- respondió solemne el joven Black._

-Mooooonyyyyyy-

-¿Perdón?

-Perdido en tus pensamientos mi querido amigo- rió Sirius.

Remus se sonrojó al ver que su amigo y el trío de aurores lo miraban entretenidos… bueno, Moody nada más lo miraba con la única mueca de disgusto que su rostro podía expresar..

-Si, disculpen, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y estoy algo preocupado.

-Si, bueno, vamos a la cocina que empezarán a llegar los demás- dijo Moody con un gruñido.

Y en efecto, no había pasado un minuto cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y Moody y Kingsley se pusieron de pié para recibir a los recién llegados, segundos después entraron por la puerta el matrimonio Weasley, Hestia Jones y Fletcher. Momentos después de la chimenea salieron llamas verdes y Emmeline Vance entró a la estancia y en cuando tomó su asiento sus ojos se pasearon por la estancia buscando a Sirius, el cual le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa. Tonks y Lupin quienes habían presenciado esto, intercambiaron miradas cómplices y una pequeña sonrisa, acto que no pasó desapercibido por la Señora Weasley.

Pronto hubo comenzado la reunión, había pasado ya un mes desde el torneo de los Tres Magos y los chicos ya llevaban dos días de haber salido, así que ahora las guardas estarían distribuidas en la casa de Potter, El Depto. de Misterios, la Mansión Malfoy y Hogsmade. La segunda noticia, era que los Weasley iban a pasar las vacaciones de verano en Grimmauld Place, ya que no tenía sentido ponerles protección, si podían estar todos juntos mejor. A ellos se les iba a integrar Hermione Granger y para la alegría de Tonks, Bill y Charlie Weasley iban a llegar para formar parte de la Orden del Fénix.

Acabada la reunión, Lupin, Sirius y Tonks, despidieron a todos y subieron para empezar a preparar las habitaciones que pronto ocuparía la familia Weasley.

Exhaustos y dejando la tarea para el día siguiente, fueron a cenar algo a la concina, y en lo que se relajaban y platicaban de esto y de aquello, Tonks decidió dar un paso más allá con los dos y jugar "20 preguntas", cuando le faltaban cinco preguntas dijo.

-Ok ok, faltan 5-

-Muy bien… somos todos tuyos- dijo coqueto Sirius.

-Respóndanme algo-

-Y ¿qué es lo que hemos estado haciendo?- dijo Remus riendo.

-¡No se burlen de mi! Son dos contra uno y Kreatcher no va a querer jugar- dijo ella riendo.

-Bueno, dispara-

-Humm… ¿cuál es su peor miedo?-

Silencio.

 _-Tu sobrina si que sabe matar el ánimo- murmuró James Potter._

-Wow, pregunta difícil- dijo Sirius- creo que fallar.

-¿Cómo que fallar?¿en la guerra?

-Un vez lo perdí todo, no quiero que vuelva a pasar- dijo Sirius sencillamente.

-Creo que es lo mismo- dijo Remus- no soy mucho de hacer amigos, son realmente pocos los que tengo, así que me da miedo perderlos a todos otra vez.

-Y usted señorita, ¿cuál es su peor miedo?- dijo Sirius galantemente

-La frustración yo creo-

-Si es tan amable de explicarse- dijo la voz de profesor de Remus con simpatía curiosidad.

-Me daría miedo no poder evitar hacer nada para impedir que alguien muera o le pase algo.

-Es prácticamente lo mismo que nosotros- dijo Sirius rodando los ojos.

-Casi… pero no es lo mismo-se defendió su sobrina.

-Es lo mismo, pero no es igual- comentó Lupin con una sonrisa.

-Afortunadamente querida sobrina, tu no has experimentado nada parecido a lo que nosotros hemos vivido.

-Estoy de acuerdo, no has sufrido y no has perdido a nadie- apoyó Remus mientras daba un trago de su té.

-¿Disculpen?

-Pues si, nosotros perdimos todo, tu aún conservas tu inocencia- dijo sencillamente Remus.

-Te aseguro que ni siquiera puedes ver thestrals – dijo sonriente Sirius, mientras meneaba la cabeza y daba un traga a su vaso.

Dos parpadeos después el vaso de Whisky de Fuego de Sirius y la taza de té de Remus se congelaron, impidiendo que estos despegaran su boca de la orilla. Los dos voltearon a ver confundidos e indignados a Tonks que giraba su varita inocentemente entre sus manos.

-Primero: definitivamente no soy tan inocente y frágil como parezco.

Segundo: No conocen mi historia para afirmar que no he sufrido, y para tu información, si puedo ver thestrals.

Tercero: los quiero mucho a los dos y odio la idea de que han sufrido mucho, pero mis queridos amigos, no son los únicos en la tierra en haber sufrido.

Con esto, deshizo el hechizo, permitiendo que los dos pudieran continuar su acto.

-No lo tomes a mal Nimphador—

-TONKS

-Tonks, Tonks perdón, no lo tomes a mal, solo que pues no pensamos que hubieras sufrido, y creo que no es algo bueno que puedas ver thestrals.

-Además yo creo que no has sentido la culpa que nosotros sentimos, no se tu historia, pero tampoco sabes que es la culpa.

-Tu lo dijiste, no sabes mi historia.

Silencio.

-¿Quién fue?- preguntó de pronto Sirius.

-Mi mejor amigo.

-Lo lamento.-dijo con simpatía Remus.

 _En ese momento al lado del matrimonio Potter y del joven Black apareció un niño de 13 años, con el cabello negro, ojos castaños un reloj que le quedaba enorme en su pequeña muñeca, tenía una sudadera roja y una sonrisa muy tímida, mientras intercambiaba miradas con los otros fantasmas, quienes lo veían con ojos muy abiertos, y Lili no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta. Niños como él no merecían estar ahí._

 _-Hola- lo saludo tranquilamente Regulus._

 _-Hola- respondió el chico._

 _-Soy Regulus Black, ellos son James Potter y su esposa, Lili Potter-_

 _-Un placer conocerlos- contestó muy educado el niño, mientras estrechaba la mano de los tres._

 _-¿Cómo te llamas campeón?_

-Alan Williams. Fue mi mejor amigo a parte de Charlie Weasley. Éramos vecinos y crecimos juntos.

-¿Muggle?- preguntó Remus.

-No, solo que él no quiso ir a Hogwarts, su padre había estudiado en Durmstrang, así que su sueño siempre fue pertenecer ahí.

-¿Y que pasó?- preguntó Sirius- si no te molesta, claro.

-No te preocupes. Puses, después de que hubiéramos entrado a la escuela, el primer año solo nos vimos en vacaciones, y en vacaciones de invierno siempre salíamos a jugar. En nuestro segundo año, estando en la escuela él enfermó y su situación era delicada, así que las segundas navidades yo me la pasé en su casa, para que no saliera, pero después de Año Nuevo, Charlie y Bill Weasley fueron a visitarme, así que ese día no fui a la casa de Alan. Recuerdo haber visto su rostro observándonos por su ventana y minutos después salió a jugar con nosotros, diciendo que se sentía bien y que le habían dado permiso. Empezamos a jugar escondidas, pero después de un rato a él no lo encontrábamos, nos empezamos a asustar, así que llamamos a sus papás, ellos salieron a buscarlo también. Para cuando empezó a anochecer, Bill y Charlie ya se habían ido y mis padres, junto con más vecinos ayudaron también a la búsqueda… Pero fui yo quien lo encontró y cuando lo hice, sus labios estaban púrpuras y sus manos tiesas, estaba muy pálido. Vi sus ojos y él me devolvió la mirada. Después. Nada.

 _-Creo que es la primera vez que lo cuenta, no le gusta hablar de eso- dijo pensativo el chico._

 _-_ Durante años me sentí culpable. Si tan solo hubiera ido a su casa en lugar de jugar con los Weasley. Si tan solo le hubiera preguntado a sus padres si podía salir. Si tan solo se me hubiera ocurrido antes ir detrás de esos botes de basura.

-No fue tu culpa Tonks- dijo firme Lupin, entendiendo su mano y tomando la de Tonks por encima de la mesa.

-Nadie hubiera imaginado que—

-Lo sé… Realmente nunca se lo había contado a nadie- dijo pensativa, para luego esbozar una sonrisa y abrazar a su tío- ¡Bien! Ya entramos en confianza-

…

Esa noche, después de que todos se hubieran despedido e irse a la cama, los tres habitantes de la lúgubre casa dieron vueltas y vueltas entre las sábanas.

Sirius no podía dejar de pensar en James, en Lili, en la rata asquerosa, en Harry, en Remus, en la nueva información que había recibido de su sobrina y en Emmeline Vance. Pensaba que puso haber hecho las cosas mejor, evitar que ciertas cosas pasaran, haber visto detalles, haber confiado más en Remus. Pero ahora ya era tarde, sus mejores amigos estaban muertos y su ahijado no podía estar con él. Repasando su vida realmente nunca pensó en sentar cabeza, pero luego llego Emmeline. Cuando hablaba con ella y veía todo lo que la bruja sabía sobre el mundo y las ganas que ella tenía de recorrerlo cuando la guerra terminara, le recordaban los sueños que Los Merodeadores y Lili tenían cuando todo había empezado.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, no sabía qué, y no sabía cómo, pero tenía que hacer algo.

Remus por su parte, no paraba de pensar que alguien como Tonks no debería haber sufrido en ninguna parte de su vida. ¿Cuánto era lo que había vivido esa joven? ¿Qué secretos guardará? Realmente no la conocía tanto, pero lo que le preocupaba era esa curiosidad… inmensa curiosidad por conocerla más.

Pero eso no importaba tanto. No quería que ni ella, ni Sirius sufrieran otra vez, sabía que en medio de una guerra era imposible mantener a todos a salvo, y sintió más que miedo, sintió pánico el solo imaginarse de estar solo otra vez, el perderlos a ambos.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, no sabía qué, y no sabía cómo, pero tenía que hacer algo.

Tonks por su lado, recordaba a su amigo, lloró por él otra vez. Lloró por las ilusiones y sueños que le fueron arrebatados. La imagen de su amigo se quedó grabada en su memoria por el resto de vida.

Cuando por fin concilió el sueño, el despertador sonó y con un gruñido se levantó, mientras se bañaba se puso a pensar en la noche anterior y en la promesa que se había hecho. Sabía que tenía que cumplirla, de alguna manera u otra.

Tenía que hacer algo, no sabía qué, y no sabía cómo, pero tenía que hacer algo.

XXXXXXXXX

Los Weasley se habían mudado, y la casa se había vuelto un caos, un caos bueno y divertido, pero un caos en fin.

Tonks se dio cuenta que amaba a la familia Weasley en general.

Primero estaban los gemelos, que ya los había conocido antes, pero la última vez que nos había visto jugaban con muñecos y aún estaban chimuelos cambiando sus dientes de leche, ahora le caían aún mejor, le encantaban sus inventos y sus bromas. Al principio le rehuían un poco, ya que pensaban que era como los demás adultos, pero al verla sumamente interesada, la aceptaron con una sonrisa y la hacían parte de sus bromas.

Con Ginny y Hermione era diferente, ambas chicas eran sumamente lindas e inteligentes, y se llegó a encariñar con ellas con mucha facilidad. Entre plática y plática supo quienes eran los jóvenes afortunados en obtener su atención, y uno de ellos era Ron, quien era un joven tímido, pero buen chico, la víctima de la mayor parte de la familia ya que si no lo molestaban los gemelos, lo molestaban las chicas, o su madre, o Sirius.

Pero nada se comparó cuando un día, mientras todos cenaban en el Cuartel General, se escuchó que alguien entró a la casa, Tonks quien estaba haciendo diferentes caras para entretener a los chicos no le prestó atención a los recién llegados, hasta que…

-Mira nada más Charlie- dijo una voz a sus espaldas – creo que nos cambió por otros pelirrojos.

-Eso parece Bill, creo que siento un dolor en el fondo de mi corazón- dijo otra voz, aún más grave que la primera, con un tono de melodrama exagerado.

La cara de Tonks se iluminó por completo y con un salto se levantó de la silla, derribando esta en el proceso, atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes, y se lanzó a los brazos de los mayores Weasley quienes, riendo, le devolvieron el abrazo entre los dos y la levantaron.

-¡Merlín! ¡Charlie! ¡Bill!

-Ah mira, recuerda nuestros nombres- dijo Bill sonriente mientras la dejaban otra vez en el suelo.

-Pero mira nada más, Auror Tonks, quien diría que la cabeza rosa terminaría siendo una ruda auror- dijo Charlie, mientras revolvía el cabello rosa de Tonks.

-Tú lo dirías- dijo ella, mientras con un manotazo le quitaba la mano de su cabello.

-Niños ¡Niños!, dejen de gritar, Bill cariño, Charlie tesoro, se quedarán a cenar, puedo volver a calentar un par de platos más y—

-¡Pero por supuesto madre!- dijo Bill.

-Como no perdernos unos de tus deliciosos estofados- continuó Charle mientras rodeaba a la Sra. Weasley con un brazo.

-Disculpa, hermanita, pero Tonks es como de la familia- dijo Bill mientras ponía una silla entre Ginny y Tonks.

-¡Ey! ¡ey! ¡ey! Ginny también es como la hermanita que nunca tuve- dijo mientras corría a Bill y hacía que Ginny se pasara a la silla que había puesto el pelirrojo.

 _-Es hábil- dijo Lili._

 _-¿por qué?- preguntó James._

 _-Es lógico Potter, a nadie le gusta que le quiten a su hermano, sobre todo si la acaba de conocer- dijo sencillamente Regulus._

 _-Exacto, y Tonks le esta dando su lugar a Ginny como hermana de sus amigos, a fin de cuentas, las mujeres siempre somos celosas-_

 _-Oh- fue lo único que atinó a decir James._

La cena siguió tranquila y cuando todos hubieron terminado y los miembros de la orden se hubieran ido, Molly mandó a los niños a la cama… incluyendo a los mayores Weasley y a una Tonks con el cabello rizado como Hermione y un tono igual de rojo de los Weasley, alegando así que eran hermanas las tres y que ella era la conexión.

-Mamá, disculpa, pero después de tantos años, nos gustaría sacar a Tonks a bailar- dijo Charlie a su mamá, poniendo esa cara y esa sonrisa que le habían funcionado bien durante tantos años.

-Oh bueno Charlie, que caballeros son, bueno, pero no lleguen muy tarde-

-No mamá- dijeron los dos hermanos al unísono mientras le cedían el paso a Tonks para salir de la cocina, pero la voz de Sirius los interrumpió en el acto.

-¿Y yo que? ¿y Remus que? ¿estamos pintados o como?

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Tonks entretenida.

-¿En casa de quien vives jovencita?

-Sirius, déjala ya.

-No Moony, hay que imponer nuestra autoridad

Tonks fue apresuradamente hacia donde estaba sentado su tío y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Tío hermoso, perfecto y adorado, ¿me dejas ir?

-Solo porque eres tu.

-Remus, no te molesta que llegue muy tarde ¿verdad?- dijo poniendo una dulce sonrisa.

-Para nada, Tonks, realmente no se por que preguntas-

-Porque es un juego Moony, Merlín, no te vuelvo a invitar a jugar- repeló Sirius, mientras Remus se sonrojaba, pero para su fortuna nadie lo notó, ya que los jóvenes habían salido de la estancia , y probablemente de la casa.

No había visto a Tonks sonreír de aquella manera cuando vio a los jóvenes Weasley, sobretodo a Charlie, tal vez serían buena pareja, los dos atléticos, de la misma edad, con toda una vida por delante, buenos empleos, buenas familias, apuestos, sanos, completos, perfectos. En cambio él no podría tener nada de eso, nunca.

" _okay… de donde demonios salió eso?"_

 _-Aquí es donde nos separamos- dijo Regulus._

 _-Nos vemos luego Regie-boy – contestó James._

Con esto, los tres se desvanecieron.

Ahora Regulus se encontraba caminando detrás de los tres jóvenes, quienes iban riendo y jugando.

Al fin llegaron a un bar, no era el lugar más fino, pero tenía las mejores cervezas de barril, Iggy Pop sonaba en las bocinas que estaban repartidas en toda la estancia, en medio había un par de árboles y cruzando de pared a pared y de rama a rama habían unos cables con focos encerrados en botellas de cerveza adaptadas para lámparas y el lugar era la mitad con techo y la otra mitad sin techo, que dejaba ver el cielo nocturno. Eran los 90's.

 _-Solo por favor, no en el área de fumadores- rogó Regulus al ver el lugar al que entraba su sobrina._

-¿Área de fumadores?- preguntó inocentemente Charlie.

-La pregunta ofende, Charls- dijo con un guiño Tonks, mientras tomaba asiento en una mesa que estaba en el rincón.

Pidieron sus ordenes y cada quien prendió un cigarrillo. Luego brindaron como cuando eran más jóvenes, recién salidos de Hogwarts, justo antes de que Charlie se fuera.

Platicaron de sus vidas, de lo que había pasado en las respectivas academias, de sus nuevos amigos, de nuevas experiencias, del departamento de Aurores, de Gringotts y de Rumania, de Quiddich y de los últimos chismes de sus ex compañeros de Hogwarts, etc.

Mientras Regulus, solo contaba los cigarrillos que Tonks prendía y la cantadiad de cervezas que llevaba. 4 cigarros y 3 cervezas.

 _-Ok ok, ya te divertiste, ya no pidas otra- regañaba Regulus._

-Otra Tonksie?- preguntó Bill.

 _-¡Tu cállate!_

-Bueno bueno- dijo Tonks, recibiendo su cuarta cerveza- Cuéntenme, ¿como van en el amour?

-Sabes que yo soy un lobo solitario, ninguna chica tiene el honor de tenerme entre sus brazos por más de tres meses… excepto tu Dora- dijo Charlie mientras le mandaba un beso a Tonks.

 _-¡Aléjate de mi sobrina, degenerado!_

-Pero pregúntale a Bill, creo que él se ha enamorado a primera vista- dijo risueño Charlie.

-Cállate, Charls… solo es una chica francesa que conocí en el trabajo, es muy linda… es hermosa, de hecho.

-Sip, está enamorado-

-Te lo dije-

-Creo que lo perdimos-

 _-Muy bien, tu mantén tus manos para tu francesita y estamos bien- declaró Regulus._

-Ya ya ya, no es nada, dejen de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí.

-Y que hay de ti Tonks, ¿no hay nada nuevo?

-Nop

-No te creo.

-Yo tampoco.

-De seguro has de tener a todo el departamento de Aurores a tus pies.

-Nop – volvió a decir Tonks.

-¿Qué pasó con Nick?

-Meh

-¿Así de mal?

-Todo iba bien y de la nada… nada. Y ahorita no me interesa nada de eso.

 _-Muy bien, como debe de ser, tu concentrada en tu trabajo y en la Orden y ya después muuuucho después pensarás en alguien- dijo Black._

 _-Creo que alguien es un tío sobreprotector- dijo risueña Lili._

 _-¿Se durmió el chico?- preguntó solo por cambiar el tema._

 _-No nos cambies de tema Regie-boy._

 _-Pero es muy lindo, Regulus- dijo dulcemente Lili._

-¿Y qué me dices de Lupin?- dijo de pronto Charlie.

-¿Remus? ¿qué con él?- dijo extrañada Tonks.

-Nada, solo que pienso que de la Orden sería el mejor postor para ti… después de mi, claro-

 _-Me agrada el chico- dijo James._

 _-A mi no- farfulló Regulus._

-Es solo mi amigo y es más amigo de Sirius, así nop- rió Tonks.

 _-Vamos a regresar- dijo de pronto James – algo no anda bien entre aquellos dos._

 _-Si, yo también lo sentí- comentó Lili preocupada._

 _-Pues vamos, no creo que pase mucho aquí, y tampoco creo que tarden mucho en salir de aquí._

 _Y así, los tres se desvanecieron y volvieron a aparecer en la biblioteca de la noble y ancestral Casa Black, en donde los dos Merodeadores restantes mantenían una discusión._

-No entiendo Remus, ¿por qué no simplemente se lo dices y ya?

-Porque no lo va a entender.

-¡Claro que si! Es de Nymphadora de quien estamos hablando.

-Precisamente por eso! Me agrada demasiado para decírselo ahorita, además va a ser muy incómodo estar en la orden con ella.

-Estás dando por hecho que lo va a tomar a mal, que es lo único que va a pasar si no te apuras a decírselo.

-De todos modos se va a enojar, Pads.

-Pero claro que se va a enojar, no confías en ella. Nos contó algo muy privado, algo muy personal y tu no quieres contarle algo que toda la orden sabe, y lo peor es que estás haciendo que yo le mienta.

-y ¿qué quieres que le diga? "oye, otro detallito que olvide decirte es que soy un hombre lobo"

-¡Pues si!

-¡No seas ridículo!

-¡Tu eres el ridículo!

-Además de seguro su amiguito Charlie Weasley ya se lo contó, de que sirve que se lo diga yo.

-… ¿Estás celoso?- preguntó incrédulo Sirius.

 _-Ya cayó- dijo James._

 _-Su amigo está siendo un idiota._

 _-Cuida tus palabras niño- advirtió James._

 _-Es la verdad- se defendió Regulus._

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Creo que si.

-Sirius, no seas ridículo, solo quiero conservar los pocos amigos que me quedan.

-Pues mintiéndoles no estás haciendo un buen trabajo.

-Bueno, se lo diré cuando se mude de aquí, por si sale algo mal, que no se haga más incómodo.

-Como quieras.

-Pero no se lo digas.

-No lo haré, pero la próxima vez que me pregunte, no le voy a mentir.

-De acuerdo- accedió Remus después de soltar un suspiro.

Pero Sirius ya sabía para donde iba el asunto con Remus y su sobrina. Solo esperaba que Remus no tardara demasiado y que sus sobrina fuera como él creía que era.

Pero esa noche, cuando todos se fueron a la cama, nadie se imagino lo que estaba a punto de descubrir cierta pelirrosa que dormía plácidamente.

* * *

Tan tan.

Este capítulo esta dedicado a Wilberth García, un amigo muy querido mío que falleció hace dos semanas. Valoren a sus amigos, no sabes cuando va a ser la ultima vez que los verás.

Y obviamente a Alan Rickman :'(

Dejen reviews please!


	10. Chapter 10 - UN hombre lobo

N/A: Emmm mi única excusa es que he tenido mucho MUCHO trabajo, lo cual es algo bueno :3, pero malo porque no puedo seguir la historia como quisiera *-* y tampoco puedo prometer subir pronto, porque se acerca un festival del cual soy partícipe, sooo... nop.

PEEROOOO, juro que la terminaré :D

Gracias a SisaLupin por dejar review :3 3

Espero que les guste este cap.

D: nada de lo conocido es mío :(

* * *

Capitulo 10 – UN hombre lobo

Ese día había empezado muy bien, no sabía en que momento había cambiado tan drásticamente su linda mañana, en esta horrible pesadilla.

Había entrado contenta a su oficina, sabiendo que después de su trabajo llegaría a una casa donde todos estarían peleando y jugando, estarían los hermanos Weasley, Hermione, Sirius y por supuesto, Remus.

Pero todo cambió cuando apareció Proudfoot con la cara pálida y con pánico reflejado en sus ojos, diciendo que los necesitaban en una aldea muggle en las afueras de Manchester.

Al llegar allá, les indicaron que fueran a una casa que estaba justo a las orillas del bosque, dentro había dos aurores y dos medimagos, la puerta se encontraba abierta.

Por su entrenamiento, inmediatamente Tonks saltó a una conclusión " _un ataque_ ", pero ¿qué clase de ataque?

 _Regulus entro a la casa antes que Tonks, y por un momento deseó que no la necesitaran, que la llamaran urgentemente de la Orden o algo por el estilo. Estando muerto, sabía que era imposible, pero estaba seguro que si estuviera con vida, seguramente hubiera sentido nauseas ante la escena que se presentaba ante él._

-Dawlish pidió por ti- dijo quedamente Proudfoot.

-¿Por mi?- preguntó Tonks sin entender nada.

-Él va a entregar el reporte general y entre tu y yo, veremos la escena y entregaremos el reporte detalle- dijo su compañero, tragando saliva, mientras Dawlish y Savage se acercaban a ellos, el primero con una expresión de seriedad que Tonks jamás había visto y el segundo igual de pálido que Proudfoot, entonces comenzó a temer de lo que vería adentro de la casa.

-Es todo suyo- murmuró Dawlish regresando a su desagradable mueca.

Tonks y Proudfoot intercambiaron una mirada un poco asustada y entraron a la casa.

Al principio todo se vía muy normal, una sala con dos sillones rotos y viejos, un comedor con tres sillas, y una puerta que guiaba a la cocina. Pero al entrar a esta estancia, Tonks se quedó boquiabierta cuando que en el piso, ahora limpio, de la pequeña cocina se encontraba una mujer, de mediana edad, con su camisón roto bañado en sangre y en su cuello tenía las marcas de unas garras que le atravesaban la garganta. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, reflejando sorpresa y horror.

-Disculpen- Dijo el medimago, para tratarse de abrir paso entre los dos aurores que observaban la escena del crimen y así poder desaparecer el primer cadáver.

-Espere- dijo Proudfoot al medimago, mientras se acercaba al cuerpo y se ponía de cunclillas.- Tonks, mira-

Tonks, olvidando por completo los retortijones de su estómago, y sacando a relucir el excelente entrenamiento que había tenido con Alastor Moody, se acercó a su compañero y se agachó junto al cuerpo.

-Ve el tamaño de las heridas- señaló Proudfoot.

-Parecen garras de un animal extremadamente grande, así que quitemos la posibilidad de un perro o un animal común.

-¿un oso?

-No, los osos hubieran destrozado más la casa y ella estaría irreconocible. Tuvo que ser algo más.

-Un animago, ¿tal vez?

-Puede ser- la chica se levantó y miró al medimago que era un hombre de unos 50 años, con expresión dura, como de militar, pero amable al mismo tiempo, un contraste perfecto para la situación.- ¿Nos puede dar dos minutos?

-Si, solo que les recomiendo que vayan arriba y pronto, no podemos dejar los cuerpos tanto tiempo.

Hicieron caso a su sugerencia.

Pero cuando llegaron al piso de arriba se entraron con lago peor. El cuerpo de un hombre estaba tirado a escasos centímetros de una puerta, la diferencia es que el brazo lo tenía totalmente destrozado, mientras el otro había sido prácticamente arrancado de su cuerpo y un hoyo enorme a la altura del pecho.

-Mira las heridas- dijo Proudfoot- no pueden ser de un animal normal.

-Porque no lo son- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Los dos sobresaltados voltearon para ver al medimago.

-¿A que se refiere?- dijo sospechosa Tonks.

-He atendido muchas heridas, pero estas particularmente me recuerdan a un par de casos- dijo titubeante.

-Explíquese, por favor.

-No son exactamente de perro, y tampoco de lobo, pero—

-Un hombre-lobo – dijo Tonks, llegando a la realización.

-Eso es imposible- dijo Proudfoot- aún no es luna llena.

-Es lo único que se me ocurre, solo quería ayudar - dijo el hombre amable, pero con expresión sombría- realmente necesitan encontrarlo pronto.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Proudfoot.

Pero obtuvo su respuesta cuando Tonks lo agarro de la muñeca. Cerca de donde el hombre estaba tirado, había una puerta semi destrozada, y adentro se podía apreciar el cuarto infantil de un niño, con peluches y juguetes tirados por todo el piso, y las paredes estaban pintadas de azul. La pequeña cama estaba rota, al igual que la ventana, que daba al tranquilo bosque.

-Muy pronto- terminó Tonks.

Los dos aurores salieron de la casa y se encontraron con Savage.

-¿A que conclusión llegaron?

-A ninguna coherente- contestó Proudfoot.

-Creo que fue un hombre-lobo – dijo Tonks.

-Pero no hubo luna llena- dijo confundido Savage.

-Eso mismo dije- apoyó Proudfoot.

-Pero piénsenlo, el tamaño de garras-

-Y ¿qué tal de los vampiros?

-Los vampiros son físicamente como nosotros Savage- dijo Tonks rodando los ojos internamente

 _-Torpe- dijo Regulus rodando los ojos abiertamente._

-Esperen- salto Tonks- volvamos adentro, hay algo que no revisamos.

Con paso rápido entraron los 3 a la casa nuevamente y Tonks con la mirada fija en el piso, se dirigió a las escaleras con sus compañeros pisándole los talones y cuando llegaron, lo que vieron los aterrorizó, en los primeros escalones notaron huellas con sangre, no eran patas de perro, lo más extraño es que parecían unos pies descalzos, pero enormes.

-Creo que tenemos una criatura muy extraña y peligrosa por estos rumbos- dijo Proudfoot un tanto horrorizado.

Xxxxxxxx

Ahora Tonks se encontraba en un área de trabajo con Proudfoot, rodeados de archivos y expedientes oficiales del Ministerio.

-Bien, ya recorrimos la parte de "Vampiros" y no sigo hay nada que nos haga creer que fue uno- dijo Tonks.

-Tonks, ¿que más pudo haber sido?- dijo Proudfoot, cansado y fatigado.

 _-¡Ya te lo dijo, idiota!- dijo Regulus exasperado._

-Ya te lo dije- murmuró molesta Tonks, "idiota" pensó.

-Bueno, iré a ver la sección de animagos, tu empieza con la sección de Hombres Lobo, pero eso lo haces tu sola- declaro su compañero.

-¡Pero es mucho!- exclamó Tonks.

-Pero es lo que quieres- contestó imitando la aguda voz que Tonks había utilizado.

-Agh… idiota- farfulló Tonks mientras caminaba por un pasillo y llegaba a con un cuidador.

-Auror Tonks- dijo mostrando su placa- necesito acceso a los archivos de Hombres Lobo-

-¿Tiene orden?- preguntó serio y ella le extendió la orden firmada por Shacklebolt. – Bien- y con una minúscula sonrisa burlona la llevó hasta un pasillo donde estaban muchos… muchos archiveros – Espero encuentre lo que busque- y con eso, se marchó.

Tonks se quedó viendo la larga hilera de archiveros y con un bufido pensó "esta será una noche muy entretenida y creo que no llegaré a la reunión".

-Ok, primero lo primero – dijo en voz alta para ella – Veamos los registros.

Con un fuerte ruido dejó caer una gran carpeta en el escritorio, se sentó y comenzó a leer.

Casos recientes:

John Chipperfield, 29 años. Suderland.

Josh Mead, 27 años. Durham.

Edmund Westcott, 31 años. York.

Dylan Seddon, 30 años. Leeds.

Cuatro transformaciones en dos meses. Eso era demasiado, "Nota Mental: Informar a la Orden"

Lo que más la asustó fue darse cuenta de algo en común que tenían los recién transformados … Todos fueron mordidos por Fenrir Grayback.

Ahora a buscar el expediente de Grayback.

A Tonks siempre le habían gustado las sorpresas, decía que sin sorpresas la vida sería muy aburrida... Hasta ese momento.

Nombre: Grayback. Fenrir.

Edad: desconocida.

Especie: Hombre lobo.

Sangre: Mestiza.

Edad de transformación: desconocida.

Familiares: cero registrados.

Ataques: 54 registrados.

\- Ross Patrick Dryden, 12 años.

\- Lyam Reed, 4 años.

\- Colin Michael Crown, 7 años.

Remus John Lupin, 4 años.

…

Tonks tuvo que leer y releer el mismo nombre 3 veces. 4 veces. 5 veces.

No, no podía ser el mismo Remus Lupin.

Con el seño fruncido se levantó de su lugar y fue prácticamente corriendo a un estante y pasaba rápidamente las carpetas: J… K… L… La… Le… Lu… Lu … Lupin. Remus.

Con dedos temblorosos saco el folder y lo abrió. El familiar rostro amable lleno de cicatrices, con leve barba, aspecto cansado y enfermizo y un poco más joven le devolvía la mirada.

Nombre: Lupin. Remus John.

Edad: 36 años.

Especie: Hombre lobo

Sangre: Mestiza.

Edad de transformación: 4 años.

Ataques: ninguno.

Familiares: Padre: Lyall Lupin (fallecido)

Madre: Hope Lupin (fallecida)

…

-Así que Lupin es un hombre lobo- dijo en voz alta.

 _-Oh, no-_

 _Regulus se volteó al escuchar la voz de Lili Potter atrás de él._

 _-¿Ya lo sabe?- preguntó temeroso James._

 _-Les dije que solo era tiempo antes de que lo descubriera- dijo molesto Regulus.- y ¿qué hacen aquí?_

 _-Remus y Sirius se preguntaban donde estaba Tonks y por qué no había llegado, así que quisimos ver._

 _-Pues ya vieron- contestó Black mientras les daba la espalda._

-Remus- suspiró Tonks.

No sabía que pensar, no lo podía creer.

Había estudiado sobre los hombres lobo en su carrera como Auror, las transformaciones tan dolorosas, la poción metalobos, la sociedad, (sabía que Umbridge y su séquito manipulaban el mundo de las "criaturas máginas", solo que Criatura no era sinónimo de Remus)… ¿Cómo es que Remus podía aguantar todo eso? Tan solo tenía 4 años … espera.

Con los expedientes en la mano de los recién transformados y de Grayback corrió otra vez por los pasillos hasta llegar al área de "Desaparecidos". Llegó hasta donde estaba una tabla de corcho pegada en la pared con el pergamino que dictaba:

Desapariciones recientes:

Simon Moore, 9 años. Peterborough, Mestizo.

Will James, 7 años. Leicester, Mestizo.

Scott Robertson, 5 años. Nottingham. Mestizo.

Adam Muson, 8 años. Sheffield. Mestizo.

Leonard Wheeler, 6 años. Manchester. Mestizo.

Volteó hacia el mapa de Reino Unido que estaba pegado en la pared e hizo la comparación.

De acuerdo con esto, las transformaciones iban avanzando de Norte a Sur y los desaparecidos de Sur a Norte, las dos de Este a Oeste hasta Chester y Leeds, a partir de ese punto solo quedaba un estado en común… Manchester. La desaparición de hoy fue en Mánchester, así que la siguiente transformación sería en … Tenía que ir al Cuartel General. YA.

 _-Wow… Es inteligente- dijo James sorprendido._

 _-Es una Black- dijo Regulus._

 _-Dudo que sea por eso- bromeo Lili, sacando una sonrisa de James. Mientras Regulus les sacaba la lengua._

Nymphadora tomó los expedientes de los desaparecidos y de los transformados, y con un hechizo hizo una copia de ellos. Puso los originales en su lugar y con un hechizo de reducción guardó las copias en su pantalón.

Salió a paso rápido del Ministerio mirando su reloj. Aún le quedaba tiempo para llegar a la junta de la Orden de esa noche, así que en un callejón oscuro mandó patronus a Ojoloco diciendo que habían noticias importantes y que no tardaría mucho en llegar.

Mientras vía a su querida mariposa salir de la punta de su varita y alejarse volando, su mente regreso a Remus Lupin. Un hombre lobo. Antes se sentía mal por él, por todo lo que seguro tuvo que sufrir, pero ahora… Ahora se sentía estúpida.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¡Era un Auror por Merlín! Y ahora todas las respuestas y las razones extrañas cobraban sentido. Y eso le dio más coraje. ¡Todos lo sabían! ¡Hasta los chicos! ¡Y NADIE LE HABÍA DICHO NADA! Se sentía humillada y traicionada. Le contó a Remus y a Sirius un secreto del cual no había hablado con nadie, excepto con los primogénitos Weasley, y ellos no le pudieron contar ese pequeño detallito de ¡SER UN HOMBRE LOBO!

Estaba enojada con la Orden, con sus "amigos", con ella misma, dolida con Sirius y Remus, sintiéndose en ridículo con todos los demás. Tomo tres hondos respiros y se desapareció.

 _-Creo que Moony y Pads están en problemas- cantó James._

 _-Se lo buscaron- murmuró Regulus sintiéndose mal por Tonks._

 _-Regulus tiene razón- dijo Lili, un poco apenada._

Apareció en el parque enfrente de la casa de los Black, entro rápidamente y por primera vez no se tropezó con el paragüero.

Entró a la cocina y todas las miradas se enfocaron en ella. Hubo sonrisas de parte los Weasley, de Kingsley, de Sirius y, por supuesto, de Remus, de las cuales ella no devolvió.

-Disculpen la demora- murmuró.

-Tranquila Nymphadora, toma asiento por favor- dijo con una sonrisa Dumbledore.

Ante esto, Sirius y Remus empezaron a hacerle lugar entre ellos, pero Tonks los ignoró y se sentó entre Jones y Fletcher, lejos de los merodeadores, quienes la miraban confundidos. Dumbledore siguió explicando las nuevas medidas de seguridad para cuando Harry regresara a Hogwarts y cuando terminó, le cedió la palabra a Tonks.

-Nymphadora, nos llegó tu Patronus, dijiste que tenías algo importante que decir- empezó Dumbledore.

Ella se puso de pié y empezó.

-Hoy hubo un ataque en Mánchester. Asesinaron de forma brutal a un hombre y una mujer y su hijo de 4 años desapareció. Con esto sería la quinta desaparición en dos meses de un niño pequeño, y el ministerio esta haciendo caso omiso a esta situación- de su bolsillo sacó las copias de los expedientes y con un hechizo de agrandamiento se los pasó a Kingsley y Ojoloco quienes inmediatamente lo comenzaron a leer- ha habido coincidencias, todos los niños son mestizos, varones y tienen menos de 10 años.

-Va de Sur a Norte- dijo la voz profunda de Kingsley.

-Eso no es todo- " _aquí vamos_ " pensó y dio un suspiro, para continuar- ha habido ataques de hombres lobo- de reojo pudo ver la cara de Remus y de Sirius que se habían vuelto pálidas, pero continuó mientras sacaba las otras copias y se las volvía a pasar a Ojoloco y a Kingsley- son cuatro, van de Norte a Sur y la—

-La última fue en Manchester- terminó Kingsley pensativo- es un mapa, el siguiente ataque de licántropo será en Manchester.

-Todos convertidos por Grayback- dijo Tonks, notando la cara de pánico de Remus y si era posible aún más pálida, se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, pero no le importó y siguió hablando- son hombres alrededor de los 30 años. Magos, solteros.

-Esto si es grave- dijo Dumbledore examinando los papeles- habrá que tomar cartas en el asunto, pero aún no, faltan dos semanas para la luna llena. Alastor, ¿te encargarías de esto por favor? Necesitare que vayas a mi despacho para planear bien lo que haremos. Esto no es simple coincidencia. Alguien quiere que vayamos y no quiero arriesgar a ninguno de ustedes como carnada.

-Profesor, ¿comunico al Ministerio?- preguntó Tonks, ignorando por completo las miradas de todos.

-Por supuesto Nymphadora, sin embargo te pediré que los guíes a otras pistas al menos esta semana, en lo que decidimos el plan.

Después de esto, Tonks volvió a tomar asiento sintiendo la mirada de su tío y de su amigo pero no volteó a regresárselas, pocos minutos después el director dio por finalizada la junta.

Tonks se levantó como bólido de su silla y entabló conversación con Hestia Jones, quien alegaba algo sobre un maquillaje que salió en Corazón de Bruja que no se quitaba ni bañándote, excelente para aurores durante su trabajo y sinceramente a Tonks no le podía interesar menos la conversación, pero necesitaba desesperadamente salir de ahí.

Vio como Sirius y Remus se pusieron de pie con la intensión de alcanzarla, pero la solidaridad entre mujeres se hizo presente y Hestia, que había notado las miradas de los dos hombres sobre la chica y cómo ella los esquivaba, dijo en voz un poco más alta de lo normal.

-Sería maravilloso que me acompañaras a mi casa para que te lo muestre, ¡vamos!- y con esto tomo a la chica de la mano y salieron prácticamente corriendo de la casa, ante la mirada de los dos merodeadores y prácticamente de toda la orden.

Una vez afuera, Tonks dijo:

-Gracias Hestia, realmente quería salir rápido-

-No fue nada Tonks, no se que habrá pasado entre tu y esos dos, pero hoy fue bastante obvio que algo no anda bien- dijo Jones con un guiño- ojalá se solucionen las cosas, hay que estar unidos ahora más que nunca.

Y con un "puff" desapareció.

Tonks dio un suspiro y volteó a ver la casa Black justo para notar como se abría la puerta y salía Remus Lupin, sus miradas se encontraron y la de él reflejaba temor, pero la de ella era fría.

Con los ojos clavados en él, Tonks desapareció.

Apareció en la sala de su pequeño departamento en Londres, furiosa.

Entro a su cuarto dando un portazo, y comenzó a cambiarse aventando la ropa.

Después de una ducha (tratando de no pensar en nada pero se le había hecho imposible ya que sus sentimientos de humillación y coraje se lo habían impedido), ya cambiada, cara lavada y dientes cepillados, se dio cuenta, cuán cansada estaba y en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada se dejó llevar un sueño profundo, el cual estuvo lleno de bosques, gruñidos, llantos de niños, y por supuesto, hombres lobo… bueno, UN hombre lobo.

* * *

N/A: Les gustó? Que reacción deberían tener los merodeadores? El siguiente capítulo más fantasmas!

Dejen review, please *-*


	11. Chapter 11 - ¿No se lo dijo a nadie?

N/A: Perdoon, he estado muy ocupada, pero bueno, aquí está otro capitulo, pequeño, pero espero que lo disfruten.

D: Harry Potter no es mío :(

 _-Esto se pondrá bueno- mustió Regulus.- Solo veo que llegue bien a su casa y regreso- y se desvaneció._

 _-Adentro, pues- suspiró James._

 _Una vez dentro de la casa Black, el matrimonio Potter se dirigió a la cocina y cuando entraron vieron el rostro pesaroso de Remus y el inquieto Sirius._

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿la alcanzaste?- pregunto Padfoot viendo entrar a su amigo a la estancia.

-No- contestó simplemente Remus mientras se dejaba caer en una silla en frente de su amigo.

-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes eh?- pregunto de pronto Bill Weasley.

-Nada- dijo rápidamente Remus.

-Aquí, mi amiguito Remy, no le contó un pequeño detallito- dijo Sirius, fulminando con la mirada a Lupin.

-¿Qué detalle?-

-Su pequeño problema peludo- contestó sencillamente Sirius. La sala quedó en silencio.

-¡Buenas noches a todos!- saludó alegre Ginny, mientras ella, Hermione, Ron y los gemelos entraban a la estancia para cenar. Los chicos obviamente escanearon la habitación en busca de su adulto favorito mientras se sentaban.

-¿Y Tonks? ¿no ha vuelto del trabajo?- preguntó Hermione.

-Se fue a dormir a su casa- dijo Bill.

-¿Pero por qué?- pregunto decepcionada Ginny.

-Pregúntenle a Lupin- dijo Mundungus Fletcher riéndose burlonamente antes de dar un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla.

-No es necesario hablar sobr—

-Porque no le dijo a Tonks que era un hombre lobo- terminó la señora Weasley mientras servía en platos hondos un delicioso estofado.

-¿No lo sabía?- preguntó sorprendida Hermione mientras se sentaba- pensé que toda la orden estaba enterada.

-Pues al parecer no- dijo Fred.

-Como sea, ¿eso que tiene que ver con que se haya ido?- preguntó Ron.

-Se enojó porque ni Remus ni yo se lo dijimos, se enteró por medios externos a la Orden- dijo Sirius, visiblemente molesto.

-Bueno, bueno. Coman ya, estas peleas entre amigos siempre se dan- dijo la señora Weasley viendo lo mortificado que se sentía Remus al tratar estos temas en público.

-Concuerdo con Molly- dijo la grave voz de Kingsley entre bocados- Además, Tonks está enojada con ella misma, si hay algo que le molesta en esta vida, es no saber las cosas o equivocarse. Probablemente también este molesta conmigo por no habérselo dicho antes, pero bueno, no era de mi incumbencia decírselo.

-Además, no creo que sea prejuiciosa, ¿o si?- dijo Ron.

-¡Claro no!- defendieron al unísono los gemelos.

-Ahora el punto está en que se le quite lo enojada- dijo Hermione, notándose preocupada.

-Y que les quiera volver a hablar a ustedes- continuó Ginny, señalando con la mirada a Remus y a Sirius.

-Sin mencionar el perdonarlos- dijo Emmeline Vance quien miraba atentamente a su cuchara.

\- Y decirles un par de cosas nada agradables- murmuró Charlie mientras se metía un bocado a la boca.

-Y ni hablar de cuando vuelva a confiar en ustedes- terminó masticando Bill.

-Y eso que nadie sabe lo que pasó hoy- farfulló Moody- fueron ella y Proudfoot los que limpiaron la escena del crimen.

-¡¿Que?!- casi gritó Sirius.

-Pero es principiante- dijo Remus- ¿qué no se supone que un auror tiene que tener años de experiencia y cierto rango para llevar a cabo esas actividades?

-Si bueno, estamos escasos de personal y todos saben que a Nymphadora la entrené yo- terminó Moody mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la chimenea- como sea, ella lo superará, buenas noches.- y tras envolverse en humo verde esmeralda, Moody desapareció.

Después de eso siguió un breve incómodo silencio… bueno, incómodo para Remus y Sirius, porque los demás actuaban como si no hubiera pasado nada y empezó el típico murmullo, la única diferencia es que no les hacían caso a ninguno de los dos.

Pasada la cena, algunos miembros de la Orden se retiraron a sus casas y los otros se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir, excepto por el par de merodeadores restante quienes se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

Remus ya sabía lo que le esperaba, un regaño e insultos durante hora y media. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa que Sirius simplemente se tumbó en el sofá y no hizo comentario alguno.

 _-Ya volví, ¿qué ha pasado?- pregunto rápidamente Regulus._

 _-Vaya que la chica se tarda en dormir- dijo burlonamente James._

 _-Oye, no vamos a discutir las rutinas de mi sobrina, Potter-_

 _-No ha pasado nada, Regulus- dijo con una sonrisa Lili._

 _La tención entre los tres había disminuido bastante desde el día en el que Regulus se metió a los sueños de Tonks, James entendió el punto de Regulus y no podía evitar sentirse dividido entre dos sentimientos: orgullo, porque Sirius siempre lo prefirió a él, o culpa, él fue el segundo en juzgar al hermanito de su mejor amigo simplemente por el hecho de no ser Griffindor._

 _Pero ahora, volviendo con Remus…_

El licántropo se sentó en su sillón, al lado del de Canuto, y comenzó a leer el libro… bueno, comenzó a fingir que leía el libro.

Pasaron dos minutos en la misma posición, hasta que Remus explotó.

-¡Sirius, habla ya, dime algo, lo que sea, pero no te quedes callado, por favor!

-Nop, no diré nada- contestó sencillamente.

-¿Es en serio?

-Sip

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, Moony, mi querido amigo, te lo advertí, ¿qué esperabas que pasara? ¿Qué no reaccionara mal al sentirse traicionada por nosotros?

-No la traicionamos, solo no le dije que era un hombre lobo-

 _-Díganme que no es en serio, por favor- dijo Regulus, a lo que el matrimonio Potter no contestó._

Sirius se sentó y lo volteo a ver con cara de incredulidad.

-¿Estas jugando verdad? Ok Remus, voy a repetirlo. Mi sobrina, Nymphadora Tonks, Metamorphomaga, Auror, TU AMIGA y MI SOBRINA, confió en nosotros, no me juzgó por ser un prófugo da Azkaban, nos contó algo terrible de su pasado, y ni tu ni yo le dijimos que eres n hombre lobo. ¿Cómo crees que se siente?

-… ¿mal?

-Exacto Remus, mal.

-¿y como iba a saber yo que lo iba a tomar tan mal? Era más lógico que tomara mal la noticia de que yo fuera un licántropo, además, ¿cómo sabes que no es ese el motivo por el cual se enojó?

-¡PORQUE ES TONKS!

-¡¿Y ESO QUE?!

-Agh, sabes que, no pienso tener esta discusión contigo- dijo Sirius mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta, justo antes de salir se volteó y señaló a su amigo con el dedo- Arréglalo, Moony, necesitas ya superar ciertas cosas, ya eres un hombre-

-¡¿Superar ciertas cosas?! Mira quien lo dice… Al menos, no anduviste solo por el mundo, siendo rechazado por algo en lo que no tuviste la culpa.– En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió.

Sirius solo le sonrió – Que irónico ¿no?- y con esto salió de la habitación.

-Siriu – pero fue interrumpido por la puerta azotándose.

 _-Ay Remus- suspiró Lili._

 _-¿Quién dijo que los leones no eran dramáticos?- dijo Regulus para aligerar el ambiente._

 _-No es momento de chistes Regulus._

 _-De hecho si, Potter, entre más se mortifique tu amigo, mejor aprendida tendrá la lección- al ver al matrimonio igual de afligido viendo a su amigo dejarse caer en el sillón, continuó – Vamos, ella lo va a perdonar, y Sirius igual. A veces se necesita estar solo y sentirse mal para comprender bien las cosas… Lo digo por experiencia- terminó con una simpática sonrisa._

 _Lili volteó y le puso la mano en la mejilla, a modo de agradecimiento y James se acercó a Remus y puso la mano en su hombro, sintiendo como el licántropo se relajaba poco a poco._

 _Esa noche, Remus no aguantó sus culpas solo en la biblioteca._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Ted! ¡Cariño, puedes contestar la puerta por favor, estoy ocupada!- Grito la voz femenina de Andrómeda Tonks desde la Cocina.

-Ya voy, ya voy- dijo Ted Tonks ante el insistente llamado a la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta, unos delgados brazos se enroscaron a su cuello.

-¡Dora!

-Padre- dijo ella mientras se separaba de él y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Pensé que vendrías hasta mañana- dijo su papá sonriente mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Si pero—

-¡Nymphadora! – dijo Andrómeda saliendo de la cocina.

"Asdfghjkluhnicdcjndieruhcgmdksfhjdoweisdfjkm" pensó.

-Madre—

-Y ni me salgas con tu "es Tonks", porque soy tu madre y te llamo por tu nombre, que para eso te lo puse-

Esto siempre guiaba a una discusión, pero la verdad es que no estaba de humor para ese tipo de discusiones.

El día anterior se la había pasado evadiendo a Kingsley, hasta la hora de la salida, cuando tuvo que ir a su oficina a entregarle un reporte de un skib que había tratado de volar en escoba y se había robado una Nimbus 2002, no fue muy difícil atraparlo, para ser sinceros. Cuando llego a la oficina de su jefe, estaba ahí Proudfoot, así que gracias a Merlín no pudo entablar conversación con él.

Saliendo inmediatamente fue a casa de sus padres, necesitaba distraerse y estar con ellos siempre la hacía sentir mejor.

-¿Cómo estas mamá?

-Bien, hija, ¿y tu? ¿ como van las cosas en el Ministerio?

-Bien, casos muy tontos, si me lo preguntas.

-¿y en tu otro trabajo de medio tiempo?- preguntó Ted, mientras él y su hija se sentaban en la mesa de la cocina mientras Andrómeda recogía trastes y terminaba de preparar la comida.

Tonks quedó estupefacta.

-¿Mamá, le dijiste?

-Es tu padre Nymphadora, como no le iba a decir, además, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar.

-Si, hija, secretos así siempre se saben.

-Mph, dimelo a mi- farfulló.

Ante esto, Andrómeda dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué pasó? Cuéntanos.

-Emm… no se como decirles esto…emm … ¿conocen a Remus Lupin?

-Claro, el amigo de Sirius- dijo Ted.

-Un chico encantador.

-Tenía las mejores calificaciones.

-Lo conocimos en Hogwarts mientras estábamos en último año.

-Siempre enfermo el pobrecito-

-Muchas niñas andaban locas por él, recuerdas esa chic—

-Sisi, bueno él, él también es parte de mi otro empleo de medio tiempo, al igual que Sirius—

-¡Ah! Hablando de Sirius, necesito que le des algo de mi parte- dijo Andrómeda mientras se paraba y revolvía unos papeles en la mesa buscando algo.

 _-¡¿Cuándo se enteraron sus papás?!_

 _-¡AH!... Dios mío Potter, avisa cuando llegas- dijo Regulus- te tendré que poner un cascabel- luego se dirigió a Lili sonriendo- hola Lili._

 _-Hola Regulus, ¿cómo está?_

 _-Bien, solo pasó a ver a mi prima… Dios que vieja está._

 _-Se ve muy guapa._

 _-Todos los Black lo somos, Lili._

 _-Ey EY, mocoso, responde mi pregunta._

 _-Agh, pero que llorón eres Potter. Pero respondiendo a la pregunta, ellos se enteraron una semana después de que inició Tonks en la Orden, no hubo nada extraordinario: llorar, abrazarla, regañarla, apoyarla y un pastel de chocolate (que es su favorito). ¿Feliz Potter?_

 _-Tendrás que aprenderme a decir James o Prongs o Cornamenta, porque aquí hay dos Potter, mi querido y pequeño amigo-_

 _-Ella no es Potter, ella es Lili y tu eres Potter._

 _-Pero es Lili Potter._

 _-Pero yo le digo Lili._

 _-Pero se puede confundir._

 _-Claro que no, ella sabe que le digo Lili._

 _-Pero que tal que un día te confundes y le dices Potter._

 _-Eso no pasará, y lo sabes._

 _-Claro que no, no puedes saberlo._

 _Y así siguieron, y Lili negando con la cabeza decidió poner atención a la familia Tonks._

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Dora al recibir el sobre que le entregaba su madre.

-Una carta, cariño-

-¿Pero que tiene?

-Recuerdos- dijo Andrómeda con mirada y sonrisa nostálgica, Tonks realmente no tenía muchas ganas de moqueadera así que cambió de tema.

-Bueno, regresando a Remus… ¿Saben por que siempre estaba enfermo?- preguntó con cautela.

-Claro, porque es un hombre lobo- dijo sencillamente Ted.

... Y explotó

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿USTEDES TAMBIEN LO SABÍAN?!

-¿Tu no?- preguntó Ted.

-Agh- Tonks dejó caer la cabeza en la mesa dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero no le importo.

 _-Auch- dijo James_

-Juro que voy a llorar- dijo la voz ahogada de Tonks desde su posición.

-Ay hija, seguro no es para tanto- dijo Andrómeda mientras acariciaba sus hombros.

-Es que…- empezó Tonks incorporándose y con voz entrecortada- me siento tan estúpida, confié en ellos y nadie de la Orden me lo dijo.

-Bueno, pero no todos andan revelando sus secretos por ahí- trató de consolar Ted.

-Yo… yo les conté, a Sirius y a Remus, de… lo que pasó con… con Will- terminó

-Entonces te aseguro que ahora se están sintiendo muy mal- dijo Andrómeda- si ellos saben lo que significó para ti, entonces se sentirán lo suficientemente mal.

-¡Que bien! Que sufran- mustió Tonks- pero lo tuve que saber antes mamá, soy Auror y no pude identificar a un hombre lobo.

-Tu amistad con él no cambia por eso, ¿verdad Dora?, me sorprendería mucho si fuera así-

-¿Qué? ¿Por ser un hombre lobo? No, papá, claro que no. Pero si por no confiar en mi, ahora siento que toda nuestra creciente amistad realmente no significa nada para ellos, si ni siquiera pudieron confiar en mi para eso.

-Ahora creo que estás exagerando hija- dijo Ted.

-¿Qué? Pero.. pero—

-¡Ay, no! ¡Mi sopa!- exclamo Andrómeda levantándose.

 _-¿Es en serio?- dijo James_

 _-Sip… Observa y aprende del arte de la persuasión femenina capítulo 7: madre y esposa- dijo Lili._

 _-No entendí- dijo Regulus a James._

 _-Yo tampoco._

-Ay, olvide los puerros.

-¿Puerros?- dijo Ted.

-Si, pruébala- Andrómeda metió una cuchara a la olla y se la paso a Ted.

-Tienes razón, falta algo.

-¿Puedes ir por ellos, cariño?

-Bueno, está bien, pero no terminen esta conversación sin mi.

-Ni pensarlo cariño, ni pensarlo- dijo Andrómeda mientras intercambiaba una mirada con su hija.

La puerta de cerró detrás de Ted.

 _-Misión cumplida- dijo orgullosa Lili_

-¿De cuando acá usas puerros en la sopa?

-Nunca, pero tu padre no sabe diferenciar si a algo le falta sal o una verdura… como a mi sopa- las dos rieron- bueno, ahora si, sigamos.

-Es que no lo entiendo mamá, por que no me lo dijo, siempre lo he tratado bien.

-Hija, ¿tu sabes como fue que nos enteramos?

Tonks meneo la cabeza.

-Una vez, gracias a una broma de Sirius, Remus estuvo a punto de atacar a un estudiante en la escuela. Nadie confirmó si era un hombre lobo o no, pero claro que se convirtió secreto a voces. Al pobre no lo dejaban en paz, cuando pasaba por los pasillos todos le aullaban, y bueno, hasta Ted y yo nos enteramos y eso que ya habíamos salido de la escuela.

-Que mal.

-y ¿sabes como se enteraron los chicos?

-No.

-Yo creo que deberías preguntarles. Hija, todos tomamos decisiones en base a nuestras experiencias, nuestra familia y amigos. Remus ha sufrido mucho, no digo que lo perdones inmediatamente y tienes todo tu derecho a estar enojada, pero al menos escúchalos. Además, se que no quisieron lastimarte, Sirius te adora.

 _-Es muy genial tu prima Regy-boy._

 _-Lo sé- respondió, con una sonrisa._

-Pero antes de perdonarlos… hazlos sufrir.

-Lo hare madre- y las dos rompieron a reír.

Después de eso, la tarde paso muy tranquila y Tonks tomó una siesta y a las 9:30 salió de la casa de sus padres para ir a su guardia.

Llegando allá Tonks se acerco a la banca donde seguro esta Emmeline espeeándola, solo que no sabía en que parte de la banca, así que se sentó y…

-Auch, mi mano-

-Lo siento, lo siento- se apresuró a decir Tonks.

-Tranquila, creo que la conservaré- dijo Emmeline.

Dicho esto, pusieron los hechizos correspondientes y se volvieron a sentar sin incidentes.

-Oye, por cierto- empezó Vance- supe que pasó entre tu y Remus.

-Seee… que mala pasada ¿no?

-Tonks, ¿por que estas enojada? ¿Por que es un licántropo o por que no te lo dijo él mismo?

Esto sorprendió a Tonks.

-¿Realmente piensas que me enojaría con él por ser un licántropo?

-No, no fue lo primero que pensé, pero ya sabes, nunca está de más preguntar.

-Claro- sin embargo esto hizo sentir mal a Tonks, ¿qué tan mal concepto tenían de ella? Si Remus pensaba lo mismo, entonces esto se haría un lío impresionante.

 _-¡¿Cómo se atreve a preguntar eso?! ¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡¿cuál es su problema?! No tiene respeto la sangre Black, porque aunque no le guste y juzgue a las personas, Nymphadora es de sangre pura y esta—_

 _-Tranquilo Regulus, solo esta tratando de aclarar las cosas-_

 _-Asmsdcjdfndsflkvjf sdjnffv esta tipa sdjcndlskjvfd- murmuró entre dientes Regulus mientras cruzaba los brazos._

 _-¿Qué dijiste Regulus? No te escuche- dijo Lili con voz autoritaria._

 _-Nada- mustió._

 _-¿Perdón?_

 _-NADA._

 _-Ah, eso pensé-_

 _-Nunca sdcjndaads._

 _-Otra vez no te escuche, Regulus Acturus Black- regañó Lili_

 _-¡Nunca puedo decir nada!- lloró Regulus._

 _-¡No mientras yo este presente, señor!_

 _Regulus solo se enfurruñó y siguió mirando a su sobrina y a la tipa esa que duda del honor de SU sobrina._

-Tranquila, nadie de la Orden piensa eso, menos Remus y Pulgas. De hecho Pulgas dejó muy en claro el por qué te habías enfadado.

-¿Ah si?

-Si

-Ah.

-Es duro enterarse.

-Si… sobre todo pensar lo sufre.

-No le digas eso, porque pensará que le tienes lástima.

-Jamás le tendría lástima, pero duele saber que un amigo sufre tanto, no importa el porqué.

-Cierto, cuando yo me enteré no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos porque pensé que se molestaría.

-¿Cómo te lo dijo?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo te dijo Remus que era un hombre lobo?

-¿Crees que me lo dijo? – dijo Vance sonriendo.

\- Emmm ¿no?

-¡Para nada! – se rió Vance- yo lo descubrí porque escuché a Dumbledore pedirle a Alastor que si podría preparar la posición matalobos para Remus. Por supuesto Alastor me descubrió y me dijo que no hiciera comentarios al respecto ya que Remus era muy sensible con todo eso.

-Remus no te dijo nada entonces.

-No, por supuesto que no.

-¿Y se lo dijo a los chicos?

-Tampoco, tengo entendido que una vez lo vieron transformarse. La única que lo descubrió fue la chica Granger, si no me equivoco, antes de eso, pero no dijo nada. Dicen que es muy inteligente, aunque aún no la conozco bien.

-Es cierto, es muy inteligente.

Silencio.

-Entonces… ¿a nadie se lo dijo él mismo?

-Mmm, no que yo sepa- pausó- realmente no es un tema de conversación.

-Entiendo.

-Tonks, no creo que haya querido lastimarte, simplemente creo que es difícil decirlo.

-Yo les conté algo muy personal.

-Pero tu eres Tonks, a cualquiera nos gustaría tener la confianza que tu tienes en ti misma.- las dos rieron.

-Ahora soy yo la que se siente mal.

-No te sientas así, es normal que te hayas molestado. Además hay que hacer sufrir un poco a los hombres para que entiendan las cosas.

 _-¿Y bien Regulus?_

 _-Asckcsmdc sdca mmh._

 _-¿Perdón?_

 _-Que tenías razón, no es tan mala la chica Vance._

 _-Muy bien._

Tonks y Vance siguieron hablando buen rato de la noche hasta que…

-Y dime Tonks… ¿Tienes novio?

-No- dijo ella riendo- y no me interesa por el momento. Me gusta mi trabajo y por ahora soy feliz así.

-¿Y no hay nadie que llame tu atención?

-¿Qué? Neh, nadie. Los hombres de mi vida son sencillos: Mi padre, Hocicos, Remus y Todd.

-¿Quién es Todd?

-El cachorro Alaska de mi vecino que ¡esta hermoso!

Las dos rompieron a reír.

-Aparte de ellos, nop, no hay nadie… pero que me dices de ti Vance, ¿hay alguien por ahí que te llame la atención?

-Tonks, te llevo casi 20 años, ¿no crees que YO ya no estoy en edad para eso?

-Emm noup.

-Bueno, en todo caso, no, no hay nadie. Yo ya pase por eso y no quiero volver a vivirlo.

-¿El que?

-El enamoramiento y todas esas cosas, es muy meloso, creo yo.

-Ay pero cuando estas con él no te das cuenta, solo lo haces y ya.

-Pues si, pero los nervios de "¿me hablará?" "¿qué me dirá?" igual son con él, y no se, creo que debo estar concentrada en otras cosas que en eso.

-¡AJÁ! Entonces admites que hay un él.

-Siempre está Él, Tonks, es el mismo Él que todas.

 _-¿Qué?- saltó James._

 _-Vaya, vaya. Mañosita la mujer- dijo Regulus._

-Eso es cierto- dijo Tonks- y nadie nunca se libra de Él.- Las dos rieron.

 _-Me perdí- dijo James._

 _-¿Quién es él?-preguntó Regulus, y los dos voltearon a ver a Lili en busca de explicación, ella solo los miraba con una sonrisa burlona._

 _-Pues es Él._

 _-Brillante respuesta._

 _-Cuidadito niño- saltó James._

 _-Relajate, ash que humor-_

 _Lili solo se rió de ellos._

En eso se escuchó un "puff" muy cerca y apareció Moody quien se acercó a ellas.

-Nymphadora, Vance, ya termino su guardia, se pueden retirar- dijo son su habitual mueca.

-¿Cómo es que a ella la llamas por su apellido y sigues insistiendo en llamarme por ese horrible nombre? – preguntó Tonks malhumorada.

-Porque así te llamas- respondió simplemente Moody.

Tonks solo soltó un suspiro y lo dejó pasar, estaba muy cansada como para decir algo.

Eran las 7:00 a.m. cuando regresó a su casa, ese día le tocaba descanso en el Ministerio y no había junta de la Orden, así que tendría todo el día para pensar y descansar, mañana será el día de enfrentar.

¿Les gustó? Espero que si! :D

Dejen reviews please! *-*


End file.
